Love is a Fast Song
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: What's a girl to do when the lines on the stick read two? Baby drama! McStizzie, because that's just how I do it.
1. Love is a Fast Song

**Love is a Fast Song**

**Here's is the not so long awaited stand alone sequel to "Plans". I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't why don't you drop me a review. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I know how unbelievable it is but I don't own these characters. I mean honestly I would use my super awesome brain power and put 2 and 2 together, and realize that I should but the two people voted hotest male and female on my show together. I promise I would. McStizzie people. They would out shine even Brangelina. So I don't own them. I am however becoming convinced that Katherine Heigl is my big sister. Sure we don't look alike, but whatever.**

She was leaning on the edge of the sink. She looked at the small rectangular bright pink box in her hands. She had always liked pink, but today it was the color of an unknown future. She turned the box over and read it for the third time since coming home from the store. This was not good. They had only been together three months. They weren't ready for this, and she really wasn't ready for this. She took a deep breath and hesitated briefly before opening the box. She pulled out the long white stick. She scrutinized it closely wondering why they were here in this room and why now. She had 2 weeks left in her internship. In two weeks she would be a resident and right now her body decided that it might just want to change her entire life. She realized the risk she was taking when she was on the antibiotics for her sinus infection, but even then they had only not used a condom once. She was very careful about these things. Stupid birth control. She finally decided to be proactive and take the test. What was three minutes right?

Apparently it only took 79 seconds for the stick to register what her body had already been telling her. Two lines, and both of them strongly pink. Damn it. She had now been in the bathroom staring at those two little pink lines, who seemed totally thrilled that they had completely sent her life into a monumental upset, for 1 hour and 32 minutes. There was a knocked at the door. She swatted the hair in her eyes away. She walked to the door and slowly opened it only to come face to face with her roommate.

"What have you been doing in the bathroom for an hour and a half?"

She just looked at her friend, handed over the white stick, and walked past her.

Meredith was in a daze. Two pink lines? Ok so what did this mean? Well pregnancy tests were only so accurate. A blood test was needed to be sure. She called to Izzie to express her opinion, and after a short talk they were in the car and on their way to the hospital.

Izzie couldn't believe she let Meredith bring her in for a blood test. Well she knew it had to be done, but of all places why had they come to Seattle Grace? She was petrified that her other friends would find out, and if she wasn't pregnant then she didn't want them to find out she thought she had been. It was relatively quiet, and they weren't questioned by any of the staff, and they didn't run into any of their close friends. Izzie was fine until they saw Addison Montgomery and Meredith started to walk toward her.

"Meredith! No!"

"Izzie we have to get a blood test and we can trust her."

"How do you know that? Meredith this is huge for me."

"I know, but Addison will keep it quiet. Trust me Iz."

"Fine"

Meredith approached Addison with a very reluctant Izzie.

"Dr. Grey can I help you?"

"Yes well I hope so. Izzie needs a consult."

"Meredith."

"Well Dr. Stevens what kind of consult?"

"One that requires lots of discretion."

"Meredith I can talk. A consult that requires a lot of discretion."

"Ok follow me."

Addison led them into an empty exam room. Izzie was extremely nervous. She knew Addison would respect her privacy and keep all of this quiet, but she knew in her heart that she was pregnant. She just wasn't ready to tell the world, but no Meredith had talked her into it. She knew it was something that she needed to do, it was the next step, but that didn't make it one bit easier. But really what troubled her was what she was going to tell him. He had just settled down and accepted being hers and hers alone, and she was terrified that a baby would upset that. She couldn't lose him not after she had lost so much. She looked up and her gaze met Addison's expectant one. Addison had seen that look before.

"Pregnancy test was positive, huh?" Izzie just nodded

"Ok then stay here I will go get supplies."

"Doctor Montgomery, could you please not make a chart?" Izzie pleaded

"Don't worry, I understand what its like to need privacy with some things."

Addison returned promptly with the supplies she needed to take the blood sample. Meredith held Izzie's hand and was the best supportive friend she could be. She saw fear in her friend's eyes. She could only imagine what would happen if Izzie was pregnant. Addison was quick, and amazingly good at taking blood. She smiled and quickly took off to get the blood tested. She made sure to test for everything to hide Izzie's true test. She told them to put a rush on it. The man told her it was a slow night just give him twenty minutes. She wondered off to find coffee and to try to make sense of what had just happened. Isobel Stevens came to her to make sure she was pregnant. Addison was more than a little shocked. So many thoughts ran through her head she knew Izzie had just started a relationship she wondered what effect this was going to have on them. Before she knew it twenty minutes had pasted and her coffee was starting to get cold.

Addison looked at the results. She knew what she had to do. She walked back into the small room and found Izzie and Meredith talking in hushed tones, Izzie was near tears and Meredith was doing her best to calm her.

"Well Dr. Stevens, congratulations." At this Izzie started to bawl. Meredith wrapped her small arms around her inconsolable friend. Addison left and gave them their privacy besides Izzie needed a chart now, because there were questions that needed to be asked and due dates to be figured out. Izzie wasn't angry she just didn't know how to handle all the emotions jumping about in her head and heart so she cried. She was going to have a baby, this time she would see her child grow. This baby wasn't created by immature lust driven teenagers, this time it was love. She couldn't abort or give up this baby; she wasn't a scared 16 year old girl. Meredith realized she had stopped crying and pulled back to look into her face. Izzie was calm and Meredith tested the waters with her next comment.

"Izzie you are going to have a baby."

"Yeah. I'm having a baby." She let out a short ironic laugh. "This is so weird."

"Izzie I'm going to have to clean up my act. Babies shouldn't be around me I'm a bad influence." They both laughed at that and then Addison walked in with a chart. Izzie groaned she really didn't want to do this now. Addison could read the dread on her face.

"I know, I know, but we have to do this. We need to see how far along you are and determine any health risks."

"I know, but a lots happened in the past 2 hours. I can't help but feel extremely overwhelmed."

"If you would rather a different doctor…"

"No. You're the best there is."

"Good point. Now questions. Have you missed a period?"

"Yes."

"Ok and when was that?"

"6 weeks ago." Addison's eyes opened in shock.

"I thought it was stress from a new relationship, and the end of my internship at first. Then I was in denial." Addison seemed to except this.

She asked her a few more questions, then proceeded with a super fun pelvic exam. There were more tests run and fun times had. Addison knew how much Izzie was hating this, but it had to be done. From what she could gather Izzie was at 8 weeks. It was still a little soon for an ultra sound, but she suggested that they perform one before the second trimester. This all seemed so surreal. Finally all the questions were answered and all the tests had all been run. Izzie was in a prime physical place to be having children in her life. There were no health risks to be concerned about. Addison suggested getting on prenatal vitamins, and warned her to prepare for the fatigue that may occur, but other than that she gave to ok to resume normal activities. They thanked her and quietly exited the hospital.

"So that was fun."

"I love the whole feeling like a science specimen. It was awesome."

"This is so weird."

"You have no idea. This morning it was just me and him, and talk of a trip to the mountains was the farthest into the future we were talking about. Now we are tied to each other for the next 18 years. I have no idea how he's going to handle this."

"How are you handling this?"

"I've had time to think about it, and yes it is going to be tough, but I'm happy about it. I won't have intern hours anymore so I'm sure I can figure it out."

"I'm going to be Aunt Meredith."

"You aren't allowed around my baby until they are 18."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Oh yes you are. Maybe not so much since you and Derek finally got together."

"What if I promise to do some dirty diapers?"

"You can hang around my baby all you want."

"Ok serious question what are you going to tell him?"

"Well the truth most likely"

"Smart ass."

"It will go something like this. Hey Mark remember that time at Christina's engagement shower where you just had to have me. Yes? Well now I'm knocked up. Thanks."

"Izzie! At the engagement party?"

"It was the only time we didn't use protection."

"Now seriously. How are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him tonight."

She just stared wistfully out the window for the rest of the ride home. She went over a thousand different scenarios in her mind. What if this didn't end well?

* * *

So what dod you think? I'm nervously biting my nails here, which have gotten freakishly long lately. But that's a whole other story. Please review. It inspires me to write faster, and it makes me feel all pink and squishy. (Thank you Mark Sloan for that one) 


	2. Swing Life Away

**Swing Life Away**

**Ok so not sure how I feel about this. It's not my best, but this is just how it came out. Soooo...Mark's gonna be a daddy. Freak out's ahead! **

Izzie was in a tizzy. She was frantically running around trying to get everything together for dinner. This was an important night. She was going to change one man's entire world with just two words. Right now he was probably in surgery cutting away oblivious to the changes that life had in store for him. She felt bad for him. She had been aware of her body changing, but it was subtle and he hadn't noticed. She had had time to get used to the idea for it had always been at the back of her mind. It was like somehow she just knew what had happened. She knew that it was still too earlier for her to start showing, but she had gain a little bit of weight and her hormones were raging. She hadn't had any strange cravings this far, but she hadn't had them with Hannah either. She had started to hide the morning sickness from everyone when she started to figure out what it was. It usually hit early in the morning or late at night so it wasn't hard. It was a lot better than the first time around. Back then she had been nauseous for what seemed like 3 months straight. She stopped to ponder on these things. She knew she could hide it a little while longer but she didn't want to. If everything went ok tonight like she hoped then she would tell the rest of her friends tomorrow morning. It was kind of exciting. She was shaken out of her daydreams by Derek bustling through the door. She started her breakneck pace of getting dinner ready again.

Mark had been having a great day. He woke up with a beautiful woman at his side, he had gone to work and had nothing but flawless surgeries, and now he was going home to be with that same woman. It was remarkable how much his life had changed in just a few months. He was in a steady and stable relationship, and it didn't overwhelm him or scare him. She was incredible. She never pushed him or forced him into anything. Everything just seemed natural with her. He now lived with her, in Meredith's house. It was strange at first, because well Derek lived there too. Sure he had the trailer but he never stayed there. It may have been a strange arrangement, but Mark loved it anyway. He pulled up to the house just to see that everyone was home. He bounded up the steps, because he was dying to see her. It had been 18 hours and 23 minutes since he had kissed her goodbye, and in his opinion that was way to long. Little did he know how much had changed in those few hours. He broke into the kitchen only to see Derek in an apron putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"Hey, Where's Izzie?"

"She looked really tired so I sent her upstairs to take a nap."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned and headed up the stairs and quietly opened the door to their room. He kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her. He put his arms around her and just enjoyed the moment they had even if she was asleep through it. She hadn't been that deep in sleep and his gentle movements caused her to wake up. She loved it when he did little things like this. It made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She would have enjoyed it a lot more if she wasn't on edge due to her big news. She thought about telling him right there, but she decided it would be nicer to wait. Instead she rolled over in his embrace.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. Did you have a long day sleepyhead?"

"It was very…eventful"

"That sounds interesting."

"Oh it was."

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

"All in good time. Is Derek almost finished in the kitchen?"

"Yes but why don't we just skip dinner?"

"We can't because I did most of the work and I fully intend to enjoy it."

"Can we be a little late?" His hand had somehow dropped under her shirt and was making interesting patterns on her back.

"If we get started we will miss dinner. Come on"

She kissed him lightly and started to get up, but was quickly pulled back to him. He hadn't seen her in 18 hours she wasn't getting away with a little peck like that. He pulled her back to him and kissed her. Really kissed her. She was starting to reconsider the whole dinner idea when he pulled away and got off the bed. He held out his hand to her and she took it and let him lead her downstairs.

Dinner was excellent as usual. Izzie loved that they ate together so often. It was kind of awesome to be part of a couple and live with another couple. It was strange and unusual, but then again they never did anything normal. They sat there around the table for a good two hours after they had finished eating and the table had been cleared. She felt a bit nauseous, but not sick nauseous rather a nervous nauseous. He was holding her hand and she was tracing patterns on the back of his with her other one. Meredith was looking at her expectantly. When it became abundantly clear Izzie was putting this off, Meredith decided to give her a push. She whispered her intentions to Derek, who was still out of the loop. He of course thought he was going to get lucky and quickly excused them from the table. Izzie now felt abandoned. She looked at Mark.

"Hey it's not raining outside. Do you want to go sit on the front porch?"

"Sure"

They had been sitting on the front steps for ten minutes in complete silence. He knew there was something on her mind, but he also knew that if he pushed her before she was ready she would deny it and get defensive. So instead of saying anything he just waited. Izzie knew she had to tell him. He was waiting for her to say something. She had done this before. She remembered back to that day. She had told her boyfriend Brad that she was pregnant and he flipped out. He went off on a tangent about how his life was over. It was not a pleasant experience. It was half the reason she was so apprehensive with telling Mark now. She knew she couldn't just sit there all night, so she reached over and took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and started.

"Where do you see us in a year?"

"A year? I don't know. I hope together, but that's pretty far into the future."

"Yeah"

"I mean why rush anything. We have all the time in the world."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" She pulled away from him.

"Ok I'm going to just try to get this out there so just listen. Ok?"

"Ok." He was a bit concerned by her flustered behavior.

"Remember Christina's engagement party, and the bathroom?"

"How could one forget?" He smirked at the memory. It had been a good time.

"Ok well yeah…I had a sinus infection and I was on antibiotics, and it happened so fast…not that part that part was good, but I guess what I'm trying to say is…."

"Out with it Izzie"

"I'm pregnant."

He felt all the air leave his lungs. What? They had been so careful. He realized she was tense beside him waiting for some sort of response. He had no idea how to react. He had so many things running through his head. He needed to think about this. He didn't want her to freak out though. He turned to her.

"Izzie I need to go for a walk. I'll be back. I just need some time." She just nodded and he got up and headed down the street. She watched him leave and felt the tears start to form. She blamed her hormones. She pulled herself up off the steps and headed back inside. She planned to make it upstairs before the tears fell. She was stopped short by Derek and Meredith. Meredith seemed to be apologizing with her eyes. Izzie knew that she had told him. She went on the defensive, ready to fight. What happened though caught her completely off guard. Derek had a big smile on his face and came right up to her and took her hands in his.

"You're pregnant" It was more of a question than a statement. Izzie just nodded and he let go of her hands and picked her up and swung her around. She had no idea why he was so excited but it was contagious. Her tears retreated and her face broke out in a grin. Meredith was laughing. She had told Derek, because she couldn't not tell him. He seemed shocked at first, but then he started talking about how awesome it would be to have a kid running around that they could spoil. He liked being an uncle, and she could tell he missed it. What concerned her though was that Izzie had come in alone, and her face was crestfallen. She wondered where Mark was. Derek finally put her down. He had noticed the absence of a tall plastic surgeon as well. He didn't mention it though.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed guys."

"Izzie are you sure. We are going to watch Sleepless in Seattle."

"We are? When was this decided? I don't recall agreeing to that."

"Yes we are."

"No, I'm sure. Have fun." With that she headed up the stairs.

She landed with a soft thud on her bed. It had gone better than when she was 16, but it still hadn't gone the way she planned. What if he bailed? She knew that in her heart he loved her, but was that enough to keep him from running. Commitment was new for him. Not to mention all the stuff that happened with Addison and the abortion. She wondered if it would be too much for him. Then it hit her. If he left she would be alone….with a baby. No, that wasn't going to happen. He said he would be back, so he would be. Right? It was too much to think about so she rolled over and tried to get some sleep instead.

Mark had been walking for what seemed like forever. Izzie was pregnant…with his baby. So many thoughts ran through his head. What if she didn't want to keep it? What if she did? What if he was a terrible father? What if he couldn't handle it? There were so many what ifs. Along with those what ifs were varying emotions. He was ecstatic. He was terrified. He was confused. They had been together for three months. That was it just three months. They were still figuring each other out. He loved her, but was that enough? Thoughts of Addison drifted into his mind. He was happy when she had told him about their baby. A baby that she later took away without even asking him how he felt. She had told him he would be a terrible father. Heck even Callie basically told him that. He felt that his past experience was tainting this new one. Part of him was convinced that he was a changed man, and that he wouldn't be a bad father. Part of him was scared it would prove to be too much and be the undoing of his relationship with Izzie. Izzie he thought, she would be a great mom. For a split second he had a mental image of them as a family. It made his heart swell. He knew what he had to do. He turned around and started back toward the house. He felt awful for leaving her there. He wanted her to know that he was ok with this. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do it alone. He hoped that he could convince her that they should have this baby together. He wanted a chance to prove to everyone that he wouldn't be a bad father. He ran up the steps and ignored Derek and Meredith as they called to him from the living room. He took the stairs two at a time. He was a man on a mission. When he reached their room he realized that she wasn't in there. It took him a minute to think of somewhere else she could be.

Izzie was sobbing. She couldn't help it. He still wasn't back. She had gone to sleep but had woken up and ran into the bathroom. She was sick and all alone. Sure Meredith was downstairs, but she wouldn't understand. What if he never came back? She felt another wave come over her and leaned back over the toilet. She hated this. She hated him for making her feel this way. She hated him because it was his fault she was in the bathroom now. She hated him mostly because she didn't hate him at all. As she finally sat back and rested her head against the wall she heard the door open. She didn't open her eyes, because she thought that it was Meredith.

"I'm fine Meredith."

"Really you don't look fine." Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of his voice. He had come back.

"Have a nice walk." Her words were filled with sarcasm

"Yes." He sat down next to her. She had to stop herself from leaning into him.

"That's nice." Her voice was still sharp

"Izzie I'm in this. We are going to do this together." The determination in his voice caught her off guard.

"Ok." She said quietly and let him pull her close to him and stroke her hair.

"I love you and we are going to have a baby." She groaned as she felt another wave hit her.

"Yes we most definitely are."

He sat up and held her hair back. They had a long road ahead of them, and he was going to be right there every step of the way.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

_**Swing Life Away Rise Against**_

_

* * *

_

Ok so not the best, but I promise it will get better. Don't give up. Reviews please. lots of them. Make my mailbox explode. The response for the first chapter was amazing. I love you. Really I do.

Next Chapter: Everyone else finds out, and an interesting twist mostly because I had this thought in my head of something that sounded like Cristina and I need to use it. Need to.


	3. If It Were Up to Me

**If It Were Up to Me**

**Ok so here you go. Everybody finds out. I have discovered three things about myself. 1) Cristina is my hero. 2) I truly love Izzie, and 3) I have a lot of latent hostility for Callie. If you like Callie then please don't read this, because I don't want to be attacked. Please review kind people.**

He looked at her expectantly. She was looking out the window. He knew she was nervous about telling her friends, but they couldn't sit in the car all day. In 15 minutes she would be late for rounds. He decided to give her a little push.

"Izzie you are going to be late for rounds."

"Huh? Oh right…rounds."

"It's going to be fine."

"I know, but…when are we going to the Chief?"

"Today, before lunch."

"Right…ok. I'll see you then." She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. Then she thought better of it and turned a peck into something with a little more passion. For some reason kissing him calmed her down. That reason was why he had to pull back. He smiled at her.

"You still have to go in there." She pouted at him. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"Fine." She got out of the car and took a deep breath before heading toward the locker room.

Meredith was waiting for Izzie. They decided she would tell everyone this morning. She heard the door open and looked up, but it was just George and Callie. No wait they both had a look on their face. They were dying to say something. Meredith would have politely asked, but Cristina noticed and was faster than Meredith.

"What is it Bambi?"

"Well we just found out…."

"We're pregnant!" Meredith's eyes widened with shock. This wasn't good.

"What do you know, O'Malley really is a man." Alex had walked in just as they had announced their news.

"Well that's just what we need; George procreating."

"Hey, I get that you aren't a cheerful person, but we are happy. Aren't we George?"

"Yes we are." George looked at Meredith for support. Who was she to deny it?

"That's great. I'm happy for you." It was a bit strained, but they didn't seem to notice. Just then the door opened again. In walked Izzie. She looked a little nervous. Meredith didn't know what would happen now. Everyone had turned to look at the sound of the door. Izzie started to say something, but George cut her off.

"Izzie, Callie and I are having a baby." The excitement in his voice, and the shock in her face were unmistakable. Callie had an almost smug look on her face. She thought that she had just shown up Izzie by being tied to George in yet another way. It pissed Meredith off, but Izzie took it in stride. She had been a lot less critical of George and Callie since Mark had wandered into the picture.

"Congratulations" She resigned to telling her friends later. Fate had other plans. Damn fate always interfering in people's lives. Derek burst through the door. He looked around the room and saw a bunch of shocked faces, and Izzie's back was to him. He felt bad for her. Apparently it wasn't going over as well as they had planned. He decided to help her out. With a big smile on his face he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So I see that Izzie told you." Terror was the only emotion on the blonde's face.

"Told us what Dr. Shepherd?" Alex was curious.

"Well the good news." He was starting to realize his mistake.

"I haven't told them yet, but Callie and George are having a baby." She quickly tried to turn this around.

"That's great."

"Izzie what did you have to say." George was certain it couldn't top his news.

"It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Out with it Blondie." Izzie looked around the room at all the expectant faces. Screw it she thought.

"I didn't want to say this now, but I'm pregnant too."

Shock came over 4 different faces in the room. She wanted to run away. Somebody heard her silent prayer and Bailey came through the door and told her she was needed. Izzie gladly fled the locker room. Derek quickly excused himself, after she left. As soon as they were gone, Callie went off. She was thoroughly upset that her good news was over shadowed by Izzie.

"I can't believe her. She did that on purpose."

"Callie calm down. She didn't do it on purpose."

"George why are you defending her?"

"Because I don't know maybe because he's her friend." Cristina had had enough of Callie for today.

"It was supposed to be my day, for once my friends were suppose to be happy for me." Alex, Meredith, and Cristina looked oddly at her.

"Um Callie no offense or what ever, but we aren't exactly friends. I mean you're married to George and that's cool I guess, but that doesn't mean we will be sharing secrets and stories." Meredith was a little shocked that Cristina had said it, but she was right. Callie kind of forced herself on them. Callie huffed off out of the locker room. George threw them all a death glare before going after her. Meredith noticed her person had a snarky smile taking up residence on her face. Meredith was concerned, and not totally sure she wanted to know what was so funny, let her curiosity get the better of her.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked."

"50 bucks says that Barbie and Ken have a cuter baby."

"Cristina!" She thought about it for a moment. "I'm not going to take that bet."

"Only because you know I would win."

"It's true." Alex's comment took her by surprise. She forgot he was standing there.

"Well whatever, but we need to apologize to George."

"What for? I didn't say anything I didn't mean."

"He's our friend"

"Yeah so is Izzie."

"Alex."

"No he's right Mer. She forces herself on us, and don't pretend you don't notice." Meredith gave up. Can't make Cristina do anything she doesn't want to.

Izzie was told to go see Addison. She headed straight there glad to be free of the locker room of tension. Addison greeted her with a warm smile.

"Dr. Stevens, I just wanted to talk to you about scheduling another appointment."

"Umm sure, when?"

"I would like to do it in two weeks."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"So have you told anyone yet?"

"Everyone but Bailey and the Chief."

"That should be lots of fun."

"I'm just glad to be getting it out of the way."

"Well Dr. Stevens I have to go. I have a surgery in 15 minutes. Good luck with telling the Chief."

"Thanks again"

That was interesting. Izzie walked back to the nurse's station to meet her resident and fellow interns. She wondered if she would miss this. Dr. Bailey was already giving out orders when she got there.

"Yang- Shepherd, O'Malley- Sloan, Grey- Montgomery, Karev- Burke, and Stevens you are with me today." The interns all whined and moaned. Not that it mattered. Izzie followed obediently after Dr. Bailey.

"Stevens, I was told that you had something you needed to tell me."

"Yes I do."

"Well…"

"Well, see something has happened. I didn't plan on it, but I'm really excited about it…"

"You pregnant." Izzie was shocked into silence. This was no small feat mind you.

"y-y-yes"

"I know."

"How exactly"

"You have that look about you"

"Ok then"

"When are you going to tell the Chief?"

"In just a little while."

"Come back after you have."

"Yes Dr. Bailey" With that Izzie was off to see if she could find Mark.

It didn't take her too long to find him. He was talking with Dr. Burke on the bridge.

"Dr. Stevens I heard there are congratulations in order."

"Thank you Dr. Burke." Mark had put his arm around her. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"We are going to tell the Chief right now."

"We are?"

"Yep, I have been instructed to."

"Well then you two better go." Burke walked away and left them alone.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He took her hand and led her to the Chief's door. He gave him one of his oh-so-super-steamy-turn-you-into-jelly smiles. She knocked.

They were ushered in, and the Chief looked at them in a scrutinizing way. The last time they were here it was about a relationship. What more could they want? He took his glasses off and folded his hands. He was ready to hear them out.

"What brings you two into my office?"

"Well Dr. Webber we have recently found out some interesting news."

"I sure hope it's not like the interesting news I got from another one of my interns and residents this morning." Izzie started to bite her bottom lip, but Mark pushed forward.

"It's good news. Well we think it's good news. I guess I should just say it. (pause) We are going to have a baby." Izzie was terrified by the look that came over Richard Webber's face.

"I swear. You come to me, and ask me if you can have a relationship with my intern. I allow it and now she is going to have your baby? Why can't you people just have professional relationships with one another? I have a married couple that is expecting a baby, an attending marrying an intern, and now to top it off another attending is having a baby with yet again an intern. Damn it people why can't you just keep it in your pants?"

They were stunned. It was Izzie that found her voice first.

"We didn't plan for this to happen, but it did Dr. Webber. I'm sorry that you are so upset, but we didn't come here to ask if we could have a baby. We just wanted you to know."

"I know Dr. Stevens, but you are about to start your residency. Do you realize what effect this will have on you?"

"Yes I am quite aware of it."

"Well I can't stop you so I wish you both the best of luck."

"That's all he said to you after completely freaking out?"

"I know it's strange huh?"

"It's not fair. I was lectured for half an hour."

"He was all lectured out today. Apparently he had talked to George and Callie earlier." Izzie was sitting with Cristina outside at their usual table. They were waiting on Alex and Meredith. Izzie saw them and started frantically waving. It didn't take them long to all get seated, and caught up on the day's events.

"Was she really that mad?"

"She yelled at Yang, because she isn't her friend."

"Wow, that sucks"

"Not really. Hay look there's Bambi and the little wife now." Callie and George sat far away from the foursome. They seemed to be having an argument. Cristina watched them intently. She realized that the argument had reached an impasse when Callie stood up and started toward them. "Torrez headed this way." She saw Izzie visibly tense up. Callie stood next to Izzie and stared down at her until Izzie had no choice but to look up.

"Hi Callie."

"Don't act like that."

"Like what?" Izzie hated being attacked.

"Like you didn't purposefully try to steal my thunder."

"I didn't. Dr. Shepherd accidentally did."

"You are unbelievable. You can't for one minute let me enjoy anything can you."

"This is ridiculous" Izzie made to leave, but the great Cristina stopped her.

"Izzie you don't leave. Callie stop attacking Izzie. It isn't her fault that Meredith's boyfriend likes to play Mr. McDreamy and come to the rescue." Callie was now even more upset than before, but realized that she couldn't get to Izzie with her friends there. She turned and went in search of Mark. She could yell at him.

Izzie spent the rest of the day getting glares from the female nurses, but getting blessings from everyone else. She successfully avoided Callie and George. She was glad the day was almost over. She didn't have to worry about everyone's reaction, because now they all knew. She smiled at Alex as he approached her.

"Hey we are heading over to Joe's. You still haven't told him, so I figured you would like the chance."

"I totally forgot. Yeah let me change and I will be over there in just a few."

"Ok see you in a few."

Izzie walked into the bar and immediately spotted her friends at the end of the bar. She walked over to them and took over her favorite barstool. Alex had his trusty beer, Cristina was drinking something that looked like whisky and Meredith as usual was drinking her tequila. Joe smiled his big smile at her and asked her if she wanted her usual. She looked at him nervously and just ordered water. This puzzled our good friend Joe.

"Water? Izzie you don't ever order just water."

"Well I kind of can't have alcohol right now."

"Why? Are you having major surgery in a few hours?"

"No."

"Well I can't think of a reason why unless you were on call or…." Suddenly he got it. Izzie just smiled.

"Well well what do you know? Our little Izzie Stevens is having a baby. Everybody can I have you attention please? I would just like to tell you that we are giving everyone a free round in celebration of Dr. Steven's bun in the oven." Everyone cheered, because who doesn't like free alcohol?

They were all sitting around discussing the end of their busy day. It was nice to just share time with your friends. She was glad to just relax for the first time in two days. She was perfectly happy and content, until Meredith suggested a game. Meredith's games were never fun.

"Hay so we are all going to be around this baby right?"

"Well yes, we do work together and we are friends." Izzie was puzzled.

"Let's discuss why we shouldn't be around this baby."

"Why? Meredith you may be my person, but you have really bad ideas."

"C'mon humor me. I'll go first. I shouldn't because I like sex and alcohol too much." They all laughed at her. It was true, and very clear she had had too much of the latter. She pointed at Alex.

"Me? Let's see. I shouldn't because well I can't think of any."

"Try syphilis or man whore or evil spawn."

"Shut it Yang. It's your turn."

"I shouldn't be around any babies ever. It's just a fact." They all laughed. Meredith looked at Izzie.

"It's your turn."

"You want me to say why I shouldn't be around my own baby?"

"Yes"

"I don't know. Wait I have one. I'm too bright and shiny."

"I'll drink to that."

"Cristina you would drink to anything" Meredith interrupted she wasn't done yet.

"Why should we be around this baby?"

"I should because Izzie's too bright and shiny. Evil spawn your turn."

"I should because I know how to make them stop crying."

"I will believe that when I see it." Cristina was unusually vocal.

"Grey you're up."

"I should be around the baby, because they need to know how not to be." Meredith said this with a contented smile on her face. She looked over at Izzie. It was her turn.

"I should be around my own baby, because….." a smile took over her face. "I said so."

Izzie had driven them home and practically had to carry Meredith into the house. She deposited her on the couch and called out to Derek who was in the kitchen. He could take care of her, because it was late and she was tired. She changed into shorts and a t shirt. She pulled back the covers and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Mark was finally going home. He was exhausted. It had been a long and eventful day. He was almost out the door when Callie finally found him. She looked really mad. He couldn't figure out why.

"Did you really get Izzie knocked up?"

"If you want to call it that yes, but it was something we kind of did together."

"So that's what you do then?"

"Have sex? Yes it's what we do. We also have conversations, and we fight. I like to think of it as a relationship." He was not thrilled with her attitude.

"Well I hope you're happy, because my baby is going to be overshadowed by yours, and you aren't even married to her."

"It wasn't something we planned Callie." He was starting to get angry.

"You don't seem to plan a lot of anything Mark. Do you really think you have changed enough to be a good dad? At least I know George will be." Sure she was mad. Mostly those damn hormones he assumed, but he wasn't going to let her attack him.

"Callie if you will excuse me I have to be going." He was seething, but her words had gotten to him. His biggest fear brought to the front of his mind. He got in his car and headed out. His mind was full of doubt.

As he stepped into the house he realized everyone was in bed. He walked quietly up the stairs and opened the door only to find her fast asleep. He smiled a little at that. Slowly and as quietly he took of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He climbed in next to her.

"Did surgery run long?" Her voice was soft and it startled him.

"Yes. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was, but you woke me up."

"I'm sorry" He place a kiss in her hair.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised she knew him so well already.

"Callie talked to me today."

"I'm sorry. She must have gone after you, because Cristina wouldn't let her get to me."

"Cristina? Really?"

"She is my friend and all."

"Yeah. She found me before I left. She asked me if I really thought that I would be a good father." In that moment Izzie truly hated Callie. Sure she was never her biggest fan, but she had never hated her. She rolled over to face him.

"Mark you are not going to be a terrible father. This baby is lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you. Screw Callie. We are going to be fine." He found her lips in the dark and kissed her soundly. When she said it, how could he doubt it as anything other than the complete and total truth? She may think she was the lucky one, but right now he was pretty sure he was the luckiest man on the entire planet. He held her close and started to drift off. Izzie was almost back to sleep when a familiar but not so pleasant sensation came over her. As she ran to the bathroom Mark grabbed a pillow. They were in for another long night.

_I want you to know  
I've done our charts and it says  
That we work as one  
Like the Jackson Five  
And the Temptations_

If it were up to me  
She would know that our love (our love)  
Is the best love (best love)  
If it were up to me  
Yes, our love (our love)  
Is real love  
So just let it be

**_If It Were Up to Me Rooney_**

* * *

Ok so sorry about the Callie bashing. I thought I liked her. Not sure what happened there. I love you. Please review.

Next chapter: How is Mark going to feel when he finds out that Addison is Izzie's doctor?


	4. Hey There Delilah

**Hey There Delilah**

**Ok sorry this took so long. I had to drag myself out of shock and anger. George?!?! ewww. He's not McSteamy. She must have just heard me wrong. Anyway I have decided there was no sex just strip poker and sleep. Here is a sweet chapter. I just wanted to dive in a little deeper into their relationship. It's short sweet and it makes me happy. I hope you all feel the same. **

Izzie had pulled her chair over to the window, and was watching the rain fall quietly over the ground outside. She had always loved the rain. It always made her feel better. Something about the promise it held. It was the reason that Seattle was so green and full of life. She wasn't upset, but she was restless. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was running full throttle and she couldn't slow it enough to allow herself rest, so there she sat curled up in her chair in his shirt. Her head rested on her left hand and her right sat on her still relatively flat abdomen. She had performed her first surgery earlier that day as a resident, but she wasn't thinking of the thrill she got from it. Instead she was thinking about the little person that was slowly beginning to form within her. She was approximately 10 weeks into it. Her baby was only about an inch and a half long and she was already making big plans for them. It was really amazing to her. Her mind wandered further and further into the future. Would it be a girl or a boy? What would they look like? What would they name them? What would they want to be when they grew up? She was so deep in thought that she jumped at the sound of Mark rolling over in bed. Looking over at him she remembered the fight they had not so long before. He was furious that Addison was her doctor. It didn't surprise her. In her heart she knew he had every right to be. After everything he had gone through with the abortion she didn't blame him either. The only reason she hadn't gone to a different doctor, was because Addison was the best. Izzie wanted the best. If complications arose she wanted to be sure that it would be taken care of quickly and efficiently. What better way to have that reassurance than by having the best as your doctor. Not to mention she was easy access if she had any questions. They had yelled and gotten really worked up, but it ended the same way all of their fights did. She started the kiss, and it ended with them both satisfied under the sheets. She apologized, but stood her ground and after quietly convincing him he relented. After all he wanted the best for their baby. He understood where she was coming from, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Soon sleep overcame him, and she was alone with her thoughts. That's when she had come to the window.

When Mark rolled over his subconscious mind realized she wasn't beside him and slowly pulled him back to the real world. He opened his eyes and while she wasn't by his side she was in his line of vision. He couldn't see all of her, but he did enjoy looking at what he could. Her blonde hair fell over her hand where her head rest and he could tell she was wearing his shirt. He hoped that he wasn't the reason she was still up. Sure he had been as mad as hell earlier, but he thought they had resolved that. He glanced at the clock and noticed the sun would start coming up in the next 10 minutes. He quietly unwound himself from the covers and walked up behind her. She jumped a little when he kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up at him with a tired smile. In that moment he felt guilty. He had no way of knowing why she was awake and sitting here, but he still felt like he might have had something to do with it. He pulled her to her feet, and then sat in the now empty chair pulling her to sit in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. He had one hand securely wrapped around her and the other was playing with her fingers.

"What are you doing still awake? I thought I had worn you out earlier?"

"No need to be concerned about you manhood I'm exhausted. I just had a lot on my mind and couldn't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" She took the hand that was busy with hers and placed it where her right hand had been earlier. He smiled when he understood what the gesture meant. "I see."

"Boy or Girl?"

"What?"

"The baby, do you think we are having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know either."

"Glad we got that settled. I was starting to get worried." She playfully slapped his bare chest.

"Shut up."

"So you have been sitting up wondering what the sex of our baby is all night."

"No."

"What else did you think about?"

"What they would look like." He chuckled.

"Such deep thoughts. He or she will be gorgeous. I promise. Look the sun's coming up."

They sat in silence and together watched a beautiful sunrise. After the sun had made a full appearance Mark coaxed her to come to bed with him. She was starting to fall asleep, and he didn't want her to be stiff and uncomfortable while she slept. They settled into bed and became all tangled up in each other. Her eyes started to close. She was finally catching up to the sleep she had been chasing after. In a matter of minutes they were both asleep.

The alarm went off exactly 2 hours later. Izzie turned it off and rolled out of bed. She decided to let Mark sleep until she got out of the shower.

She had gotten out of the shower and started to get dressed. Mark was asleep and had started to lightly snore. She put on underwear and a loose pink t shirt. He was really starting to get loud. She crawled over him and started to place sloppy kisses on his neck in an attempt to wake him up. He stopped snoring and grunted at her. He mumbled something undecipherable into the pillow.

"What?" She pulled back to a sitting position straddling his back. He turned his head.

"I said you are going to be the death of me woman." She smiled and leaned down to gently kiss the back of his neck.

"It will be a pleasant death I presume." He reached up and grabbed her arm pulling her off of his back and onto the bed beside him. He leaned over to give her a kiss. She pulled back and started to talk much to his dismay. He quickly thought of a plan to quiet her running mouth. He would kiss her until she stopped.

"So you need to kiss get up and kiss take a shower kiss because we kiss have a kiss kiss doctors appointment. kiss Are you kiss even listening? kiss"

"Why won't you be quiet and let me seduce you?" She pulled herself from underneath him and stood up. He sat up and sighed dejectedly.

"Go get in the shower."

"Fine, but later I will make you see things my way."

Izzie was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself. Her favorite pair of jeans that were perfect and just snug enough were getting too tight around the waist. You couldn't tell she was pregnant from just looking, but her body was defiantly changing. She took them off and dug her "fat" jeans out of the bottom drawer. She slid them on and they still buttoned with easy. She hated that she had to wear them though. Just then Mark pranced in with his favorite pair of jeans on. She threw her offending pants at him. She was mad at him because he didn't have to gain weight. No he just did the deed and sat back for nine months and got to experience the end result. It wasn't fair. He walked up to her and as if he had read her mind put his arms around her and asked a question.

"Jeans getting tight?

"Yes and I blame you."

"Sorry, but I believe you came onto me at the engagement party."

"Oh no that was all you."

"No I don't think it was."

"Yes we were sitting at the bar and you leaned over to me and asked if I wanted to do it in the bathroom"

"Only because you were trying to have your way with me right there in front of God and everyone."

"Whatever believe what you want. I'm still mad at you for those not fitting and you need to put a shirt on so we can get to the hospital on time."

"Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me to put clothes on? Wow you really must be upset."

"Just do it."

"Anything for you."

They arrived at the hospital 45 minutes later. They met Addison on the bridge and followed her to the same exam room Izzie had first learned she was pregnant. Izzie sat on the bed and awaited further instruction. Mark was uncomfortable being in this room. He had decided it didn't matter how awkward he felt he wasn't leaving her side. Addison was playing the professional even though she could feel the tension between Mark and herself. She smiled tightly at Izzie and asked her to lie back. Izzie pulled up her shirt and allowed Addison to place the gel on her stomach.

"Wow that's really cold."

"I didn't think I needed to warn you. You have given an ultrasound before."

"I know, but it's still cold." Addison smiled at the younger woman. She turned her attention to the screen as she looked for the familiar shape that indicated a baby. It didn't take her long to find it.

"If you look fight here at the bottom of the screen that's your baby." Addison didn't get a response. She looked up at their awestruck faces.

"You two did go to medical school; you are doctors right?" She teased.

"It's just different when it's your baby."

"Yes Dr. Stevens I guess it is. From what I see everything looks perfect. I'll just print this off for you."

The drive home was a quiet one. Once they got there Izzie made a bee line for the kitchen. Mark followed after her a couple of minutes later. He watched her put the picture on the refrigerator. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her frame. They stood that way for a while just looking at the black and white photo. It looked like some kind of fuzzy tv picture, but to them in that moment it was the most beautiful fuzzy tv picture either one had ever seen. He was shaken out of his reverie by her yawn.

"I think it is nap time for you my lady."

"Hmmm naps are good. Will you join me?"

"Like I said earlier, anything for you."

With that he took her hand and led her to the bed where they did indeed take a nice long nap.

_Hey there Delilah,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you,  
Would take your breath away,  
I'd write it all,  
Even more in love with me you'd fall,  
We'd have it all. _

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me.

**_Hey there Delilah Plain White T's_**

* * *

So do you feel warm and tingly? Perhaps pink and squishy? Let me know. So I know everything about this baby already, but I will give you a chance to sway me. Boy or Girl? Review and let me know how you feel. It makes me a better author. If you are wondering these songs are just random love songs I have been listening to lately. 

Next time: Bridesmaid dresses. This will be super awesome fun time between the girl interns. Who's excited?


	5. That's What Friends Are For

**That's What Friends Are For**

**I am sorry to say this is short. It makes me smile a bit. I hope you feel the same. Please review because that's what friends do. Well friends and people who like the story and paties.**

She was throwing random things she might need into her purse. She had finished packing about an hour earlier. Now she was just keeping herself occupied. Cristina would be there any minute and she didn't want to get caught in the middle of ravaging her boyfriend. He of course was oblivious to her silent struggle. He just sat there reading some medical journal in nothing more than those ridiculously hot black boxers. Why did the powers that be curse her with raging hormones and McSteamy for a boyfriend? She had officially entered her second trimester. It was nice not to be BFF with the toilet, but she had a small little baby bump forming and it was making things a bit awkward. She needed to get looser scrubs. People had started to randomly touch her stomach. It was strange. She was staring again. She threw another tube of lip gloss in to the bag. It was two days and she doubted she would need 6 different shades but she need to keep her hands busy. She looked at the clock. Cristina was usually 15 minutes late. It was five minutes after the time they had agreed to. 10 minutes that was plenty of time if they hurried. She pounced on him.

He pretended to read his magazine. He was really watching her run around the room. He wanted to stop her but if he got that close he knew what would happen. Not that he would mind; quite the opposite. But Cristina should be here soon and he really didn't want to get yelled at this early. He didn't want her to go off without him for two days, but she needed to spend time with her friends. He wondered what he would do in his spare time. Maybe Derek would want to do something. He was knocked of his train of thought by a searing kiss. They were so into what was happening between them they didn't hear the familiar roar of a motorcycle, and the door opening, and Cristina walking up the stairs. Izzie did hear the yelling coming from Meredith's room and the footsteps coming toward her door. They pulled apart, but it would be impossible to hide what they were doing. Her shirt was in the floor and she was in his lap.

"Uh oh" Mark smirked at her.

"Shh maybe she will think we are down stairs" Cristina burst through her door without knocking.

"What the hell is this house a freaking brothel? I tell you that we are going to leave at 10:30 and are you ready no you are both half naked with your McWhatevers. Get dressed and get your butts downstairs in five minutes." She stormed off down the stairs.

"I'm in trouble."

"Atleast your not alone." She kissed him and went to put on that shirt.

Five minutes later Meredith and Izzie were downstairs and avoiding Cristina's glare.

"Which one of you is driving"

"Me because Meredith is horrible with directions, and I have lived in Washington my whole life."

"Fine then let's go." She started out the door, and noticed they weren't following her. "What"

"They want to say goodbye." Derek yelled from halfway up the stairs.

"Oh you two are sad. I'll be in the car."

It took Meredith and Izzie a good 10 minutes to say goodbye to their satisfaction. Derek and Mark helped them put their stuff in Mereith's jeep and with a final kiss and a wave they were gone.

"Ok now remind me why we are staying overnight when Bellingham is only 78 miles from Seattle."

"Because I have a feeling with you two that this will take longer than a couple hours. I have a second dress fitting and you two have to pick out your dresses."

"Well look at you. Are you finally getting into planning this thing?"

"No. I'm doing it for Burke and his _Mama_."

"Oh the mother-in-law. How do you think she is going to feel about me and my pregnant self being your bridesmaid?"

"Is it wrong that I hope it pisses her off?"

"Thanks Cristina."

"You are the one that got yourself knocked up."

"Hay now you two we still have a good hour drive so chill."

"So what kind of dresses do you want us to pick?"

"I don't care."

"Ok then Meredith how do you feel about bright pink taffeta?" Meredith laughed at her friend.

"Oh no, Meredith can pick if your going to play that way."

"Relax Cristina. I don't like taffeta."

"You pick out any pink I will kick you out of the wedding party."

"Well what about blue?"

"Blue is fine whatever. I don't want to pick anymore dresses. So fight amongst yourselves." With that she pulled out a silver flask and took a drink.

"CRISTINA! There are open container laws you know."

"Well don't get pulled over then." Izzie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Cristina why do you have a flask, and more importantly why are you drinking before 12?"

"I'm getting a head start. I'm going to need it, shopping with Izzie."

"You do realize I'm driving here right?"

"Oh relax it's just you get excited about shopping. I need something to take the edge off."

They made it a whole 10 minutes, before they had another disagreement. Meredith had pulled her pillow out and was trying to sleep.

"I want to listen to something I can dance to."

"Why we are in a car sitting down?"

"I like dance music."

"Fine but I really hate this song."

Finally they settled on putting in a Cake c.d. that Meredith had. They finally pulled up to the dress shop at 11:45. Izzie was a safe driver and they hadn't been pulled over, and Cristina was feeling a nice buzz. They all walked into the dress shop and were greeted by an overexcited girl in her twenties.

"You must be Cristina Yang. You are early. I like that. Most women are late, but not you."

"Nope not me."

"Well if you will come with me your dress is waiting for you."

Izzie and Meredith hadn't seen the dress yet. Cristina had been forced by Burke's mom and her own to go on a day that her friends couldn't get off. She followed the associate to the back and left the other two to wonder around the store. Izzie was concerned that her growing belly would cause a problem with dresses and their fittings. She felt she should share her feelings with Meredith since they were picking out dresses together.

"Meredith what are we going to do about this?" Izzie asked pointing to her stomach.

"Have a baby?"

"I meant for the dresses. It's just going to keep getting bigger."

"Well we could pick a dress with a semi-empire waist."

"That's a good idea."

"We could also pick a darker color."

"What no pink?"

"Haha. No queen of sarcasm, no pink."

They were interrupted by Cristina calling for them to come look at her dress. They wove their way through the racks of dresses until they reached their friend. What they saw left both of them openmouthed. It was a strapless lace dress that hugged her perfectly. It was mermaid like. There was a sash that tied at her waist and flowed down her left leg. In one word on her it was breathtaking.

"So what do you think?"

"It's amazing Cristina. I'm pretty sure I could wear a flashing neon sign on my pregnant belly and no one would look away from you long enough to notice."

"Seriously Cristina you look amazing."

"I know just wanted you to say it."

"Oh you're too humble." Izzie smiled at her friend.

"Now that we have established that I look hot, have you two picked anything out?"

"Not really we have a tiny problem." Meredith put her hand on Izzie's belly to prove her point.

"Oh that's not a problem. I have a variety of dresses that we can work around that. How far along are you going to be?"

"5 months."

"Hmm well let me go look."

"Izzie, why did you have to get pregnant for my wedding?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly plan it that way."

"Whatever. So you guys like this dress?"

"Yes" was the unanimous answer.

The young woman came out 10 minutes later with 16 different dresses 8 for each girl. The first one looked great on Izzie, but not so hot on Meredith. The next one was the reverse. They didn't find a winner until they put on the last one. It was a floor length black dress with a semi-sweetheart neckline and a sash that resembled Cristina's. It disguised Izzie's belly and complemented Meredith's bust. It was pretty much perfect. They had to call for Cristina to come approve, because she was off doing something else across the store still in her dress. She wouldn't admit it she was in love with the dress her mother of all people had found. She walked over to them and gave an approving nod.

"Yeah I'm still hotter than both of you so get that one."

"Should I make any alterations in the color of the dresses?"

"No I they look fine in black."

"Ok then when would you like to come back for a final fitting, Ms. Yang?"

"In 3 weeks."

"Well if you want to get dressed I will meet you at the front to finalize these."

"Great."

It took them another 30 minutes before they got out of the store. They decided to go check in, but they didn't know what else to do with their free day. It didn't take to long to get in the room and unpacked. They were just sitting around and watching T.V. They were in the middle of a very promising action film when Izzie's phone rang. It was Mark.

"Hello."

"Hey there beautiful. I see you're still alive. Is Meredith too?"

"Yes we are both perfectly fine."

"Good to heard Derek owes me 20 bucks now."

"You two were betting on our well being? That is just wrong."

"I knew you'd be fine. Derek was concerned."

"So that's what you two have been up to."

"Yep pretty much just sitting around doing nothing."

"Don't you have lives to save?"

"Only if they page us. What are you ladies up too? Did you find your dresses?"

"Yes we did, and we are watching a movie."

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt. I will call you later if you aren't too busy for me."

"Later sounds perfect."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Izzie hung up the phone.

"What are we doing tonight? We can't stay in this room until tomorrow morning."

"I don't know Iz what do you want to do?"

"Let's ask the bride. It can be a kind of pre cursor to the bachelorette party."

"Ok Cristina what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to a club. Pretty soon we are going to need a forklift to move Blondie around, I'll be married and after that we can't go out until that baby is about 10 so lets get out kicks now while we are still free." Meredith and Izzie looked at each other.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

Ok so it's party time for our lady friends. Yay parties. Boose for Cristina, None for Izzie. Review as if you life depended on it. It makes me giddy to wake up with a full inbox.

Ok since this chapter and the next are about friends I just wanted to give you this list I'm pretty sure was inspired by Cristina. I have seen it a couple of times so I'm not exactly where it's from, but I didn't write it. It the best way to describe friendship.

1. When you are sad -- I will help you get drunk and plot revenge against the sorry bastard who made you that way.

2. When you are blue -- I will try to dislodge whatever is choking you.

3. When you smile -- I will know you finally got laid.

4. When you are scared -- I will rag on you about it every chance I get.

5. When you are worried -- I will tell you horrible stories about how much worse it could be until you quit whining

6. When you are confused -- I will use little words.

7. When you are sick -- Stay the hell away from me until you are well again. I don't want to catch whatever you have.

8. When you fall -- I will point and laugh at your clumsy ass.

9. This is my oath... I pledge it to the end. "Why?" you may ask?, "Because you are my friend".

And remember...when life hands you Lemons, get some tequila and salt and call me in the morning.


	6. I'll Be There For You

**I'll Be There For You**

**Ok so it's been forever. I'm really really sorry about that. This is kind of short, but it's all I had in me right now. You see my heart is sad for Izzie, and when my heart is sad it's hard to get motivated. The only cure for it is reviews. I know you were thinking cowbell right? I hope you do like this chapter though.**

Cristina and Meredith watched on as Izzie changed for the billionth time. She of course looked amazing in everything she tried on, but she was trying to disguise her bump. Cristina was getting fed up. She marched over to Izzie's bag and started to rifle through it.

"Cristina, what are you doing?"

"I'm finding you a shirt, because I don't want to watch you play dress up all night."

"I'm quite capable of…"

"No you're not. Here"

Cristina had fished out a dark blue spaghetti strapped top from the bag. Izzie put it on and it hid her stomach really well. She looked at herself approvingly in the mirror and moved to fix her hair. Her friends gave a sigh of relief.

It took them about half an hour before they left their room. On the way down to the lobby Izzie came to a startling realization.

"Umm guys what club are we going to, exactly?"

3 MINUTES LATER IN THE LOBBY

"Why do I have to ask? Why can't you, or Meredith even?"

"You were a model and we don't like people."

"That's all fine and wonderful except I'm kind of you know pregnant."

"Yeah well in that shirt you can't tell so on with it."

"Fine."

"Oh and Izzie"

"Yeah"

"Flirt with him to make sure he gives you the name of a good one."

Izzie rolled her eyes and stalked off toward the front desk.

"This is going to be great."

"Cristina, why must you torture Izzie?"

"Oh come on, your not enjoying this? Ooooo get out your phone. I want to catch this on video. We can show it to McSteamy."

"I worry about you" Meredith may not have approved, but handed over her phone anyway.

FRONT DESK

"Hey." She gave him her camera ready smile.

"Hhhh…Hey" It was clear he was already completely enamored with her.

"I'm Izzie."

"Leo."

"Nice name. You don't hear it a lot."

"No I guess not. What brings you here?" He had caught onto her game and was flirting back.

"Well you see those two women over there in the corner? They want to go to a club, but we aren't from around here, so I came over here to ask you if maybe you knew of any."

"I see. Actually there is this great club a few blocks away."

LOBBY

"This is too great. She's a little too good at this."

"I wish she would hurry up."

"Meredith, cool it. He's writing something down."

"It's probably directions."

"I really hope so. Maybe he will give her his number."

"Are you trying to destroy their relationship?"

"No, I'm trying to strengthen it."

"Oh yes I see how that would work." Meredith failed to understand Cristina's logic sometimes. Ok maybe almost all the time. Cristina snapped the phone shut when Izzie started to walk toward them.

"Ok I have directions let's go."

"You two seemed awfully cozy."

"I do remember you telling me to flirt with him."

"You poured it on a little thick don't you think"

"Well if you're going to do something might as well do it right."

"Let's go femme fatale." Izzie responded by giving her blonde curls a playful bounce, and they were out the door. She couldn't resist giving Leo a smile and a wave on her way out. Just because she was in a serious relationship with the hottest man she had ever seen and she was having his baby, didn't mean she couldn't play the game just a bit.

The directions were good and they made it to the club in a short amount of time. They also didn't have to wait long to get in. Cristina's plan had worked. The place was packed and the music was good. Cristina was on her fourth drink and was tearing up the dance floor. Meredith was standing next to Izzie at the bar. They were amazed that Cristina was letting go and was even dancing with guys who were definitely not Burke. Just then she came up to them and insisted that they join her. Izzie declined, but Meredith followed her friend onto the floor. Izzie was just having fun watching them, and she was thinking back to the first time she danced with Mark. She had seen him just this morning but she missed him so much. She wondered what he was up too. She was interrupted by the bartender. He smiled at her.

"This is from that guy at the end of the bar."

"Which one?"

"See the guy with black hair? Him"

"Oh, tell him thank you, but I can't have any alcohol."

"I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

"She turned her attention back to her friends. She let out a laugh when she saw the moves the Cristina was trying to get Meredith to do. It was obvious that Cristina had more natural rhythm than poor Meredith. She was interrupted once again. This time it was by tall, dark, and handsome himself. She was definitely surprised. He was smiling at her in a charming way. He obviously wanted something. She politely smiled back.

"So why is a pretty girl like you sitting alone?" She had one thought 'Seriously?'

"I'm here with my friends."

"So you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do. He's at work."

"He let you out of his sight. If you were mine I wouldn't be so trusting." This guy seriously irked her.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, but you're so hot and you in a club by yourself."

Cristina saw the man walk up to her friend. She watched on with amusement. She was pregnant and still having to deal with guys hitting her. She watched Izzie grow more and more frustrated. She decided that she and Meredith should intervene, before Izzie went postal on McSleazy's ass.

"Come on Meredith we have to go save Izzie."

"What I was starting to have fun."

"Fine we can dance and let her get charged with murder."

"Alright come on."

Izzie was one comment away from using her heel to castrate this guy. It made her thankful she wasn't in the dating scene anymore. She was so mad she had forgotten the best way to get rid of him. That was ok, because her friends definitely remembered.

"Hey Iz. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Luke. So these are your friends?"

"Yes these are my friends."

"Well I was about to ask your friend to dance, but I think I may have made her a little upset." Meredith could tell Izzie was past upset and straight onto seething.

"Well I don't think her boyfriend would like that too much."

"It's just a dance."

"Not to mention her dancing is probably off due to her being knocked up." Thank you Cristina

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Babies: Nature's bachelor repellant.

"Ok umm well it was nice meeting you. Wow look at the time."

"Bye Luke." Meredith called after him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"No problem. I enjoy bursting people's bubbles. I've had my fill of this place let's go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

They had all changed and gotten ready for bed when they got back, and Meredith and Cristina were out as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Cristina claimed that she should get her own bed citing that she was the reason they were here. Izzie didn't mind. She had slept in the same bed with Meredith many times before. Meredith was now slightly snoring and Izzie could here the faint sound of music coming from Cristina's ipod headphones. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, it was just she was used to falling asleep in his arms and she discovered that without them she couldn't sleep. He had called her briefly when they were walking back. He was out with Derek at Joe's. They had seen Alex and Addison, and Izzie heard a very intoxicated Derek comment that Addison was like Mrs. Robinson in The Graduate. She had told her friends when she got off the phone, and they had a good laugh mostly at Alex's expense. Even now just thinking about it brought a smile to her face. Her thoughts were put on hold when her phone made a familiar beep indicating a text message. She reached over and flipped her phone open. It was from Mark.

"R U up"

"Yes"

"I miss u"

"I miss u 2. I have a story 2 tell u 2morrow"

"Ok can't wait."

"I love u"

"I love u, goodnight"

"Good night" Izzie sat her phone down and finally fell asleep.

They were up and packed by nine the next morning. They hopped in the car and headed out. They all were ready to get home to their significant others. The ride home was much quieter than the ride there had been. It seemed to take forever, but they finally pulled into Meredith's driveway. Cristina grabbed her bag, they exchanged goodbye's and she was gone. Meredith and Izzie headed inside. The house was quiet. They walked up the stairs, and as soon as they got to the top Derek walked out of Meredith's room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He smiled at them and Izzie waved as she slipped into her room. Mark was still asleep. She kicked off her shoes and slid into bed next to him. Even asleep he responded to her presence and wrapped her in an embrace. She felt so safe there, and it wasn't long before she was out.

She woke up to him kissing her shoulder that was left bare by her tank top. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"There you are"

"Good morning."

"More like good afternoon."

"How did we sleep so late?"

"Probably had something to do with the fact we didn't sleep well last night"

"Maybe."

"I believe you had a story to tell me."

"Yes, but first you have to promise me that you won't ever let me go to a club without you."

"Ooookkkaaaaaaaay…..I promise."

"Some creepy guy hit on me last night."

"Really?" He couldn't keep the twinge of jealousy out of his voice.

"Yes and he really couldn't take a hint. I was getting frustrated and then Meredith and Cristina came and rescued me."

"Remind me to thank them."

"I missed you."

"I know the feeling I hardly knew what to do with myself."

"So you got Derek drunk?"

"It was fun." She laughed at him. She never wanted to leave his arms, but she was really hungry.

"Let's go downstairs."

"Why? What is there downstairs?"

"The kitchen."

"Yes the kitchen is downstairs."

"I am in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes."

"Who am I to deny you pancakes?"

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact they are your favorite."

"Well since your favorite was blueberry, I can also assume that they are our son's favorite too."

"What makes you think we are having a boy?"

"I have a hunch."

"I hope you aren't too disappointed when it's a girl."

"We will find out soon enough, but in the meantime how about those pancakes?"

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too_

_I'll Be There For You **The Rembrants**_

* * *

So that wasn't the greatest. I hope you still liked it. I am on spring break this week so I should get a few more chapters cranked out soon. I would like to thank all the reviewers. You are amazing. You make me smile.

Coming up: Fluffy things and omniscient ultrasounds. Last chance to tell me what you want babywise. I'm all ears.


	7. The Ocean

**The Ocean**

**I am soooooooooooo sorry! My computer had been undergoing super awesome pimping so I haven't been able to write in a painfully long time. Well except for that story I submitted yesterday, but that wasn't on this computer where this chapter had been half written. Anyway if you were a child of the eighties you are in for a treat. If you are a Disney fan you are also in for a treat. If you're both then holy mama jama you hit the jackpot! I was watching Children of Men when I started this so yeah. BTW good movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own Children of Men. I don't own awesome 80's cartoons. I don't own Disney. Now that I'm thouroghly depressed I'm going to sleep in the bed that I also don't own. **

It was considered wrong in most polite circles to get a chuckle from tears running down your girlfriend's beautiful face, but she was crying during an action movie. It was humorous really that she was in tears over Clive Owen trying to save a pregnant girl. It was heroic not sad. Now that he thought about it maybe she was crying, because he was being heroic. Oh no someone died and… wait for it, wait for it, and… there she goes again. He would have hugged her closer, but she was already in his lap and cuddled up to him. Her head was on his shoulder. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek to wipe away the drops of moisture. Her reaction to the movie was enough for him to regret choosing it. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be not only a one woman man but almost a father he would have laughed at them, and if they had been a woman he probably would have hit on them. Yet here he was concerned that his choice in movie had upset her too much. Finally it was over. She raised her head to look at him.

"That was the end?"

"What you didn't like it?"

"Well it was just a wee bit depressing."

"No the boat came. It was what they had been fighting for. It was good."

"Whatever you say."

"Weren't you crying your eyes out earlier hoping she would make it to the boat?"

"You know you can be such an ass. I can't help it I'm hormonal and fat." Oh lord here we go again.

"You aren't fat. You're pregnant and you glow."

"I'm fat and I have four more months just to get bigger." He could tell the flood gates were going to open soon.

"Sweetie calm down it's going to be ok."

"No it's not. I've only been this big once before and I was a teenager then. I'm not a teenager anymore." Mark wasn't really sure what she was getting at.

"It's good you're not a teenager anymore."

"No it's not, because I'm going to be fat forever." He could see he wasn't going to be able to soothe her with words, so he oh so suave like slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to him. The kiss was slow and deliberate. She knew she was upset, but for some reason she couldn't remember why. He always seemed to have that effect on her. Her body started to react to him, but as she pressed against him she remembered. She was huge and getting bigger by the week. She pulled back and looked at him sternly. If she hadn't been so mad she would have laughed at him, because he looked a little like a fish due to her pulling away so abruptly. When he finally opened his eyes his eyebrows knit in confusion and he looked positively adorable. She allowed herself to smirk at him briefly.

"Nice try."

"I was just attempting to show you that to me you will always be the most beautiful girl in all the world."

"You're such a smooth talker. That's probably half the reason we're sitting here and I'm fat."

"No no. You're "fat" because you came onto me at the engagement shower." He made sure to use air quotes wit the word fat.

"Ugh… the wedding is in three days and I'm going to look like a beached whale and Burke's mom is going to want to talk to me because "it's not right for a girl to be pregnant and unmarried" and…" Izzie had stopped mid sentence and it seemed to Mark she had gone to a completely different world.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She seemed jolted by his voice and she grabbed his hand placing it on her ever growing stomach. He was very confused. Then he felt it; A tiny little bump against his hand. He looked up and Izzie was grinning at him in that bright way she did when she was truly very excited. He used his free hand to pull her to him again. This time he kissed her because the joy and love he felt needed to find a physical manifestation. It was the first time he really felt connected with her in this. She was the one experiencing everything, but this one thing he could feel too. There was a tiny person growing in there, and 23 of that person's chromosomes were from him. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Thank you"

"I'm glad we were together when it happened."

"Me too"

"But now we have a problem."

"Really? What's that?"

"We have to name them."

"What right now?"

"Yes, they made their presence known so now they need a name."

"Can't we decide tomorrow after we find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well officially yes, but we need some idea."

"Ok then bossy."

"If it's a boy?"

"I don't know, what do you like?"

"That's not going to work. You have to have input."

"Han Solo." Izzie was not amused.

"So now I have to live with knowing I'm having a baby with a closet Star Wars fan. Fantastic. No seriously, you have to at least attempt to try."

"Alright then James. It was my grandfather's name, and he was the only man in my family that I ever looked up to." Izzie smiled at him.

"I like that name. So James what?"

"No it's your turn. If I picked the first name you can pick the middle name."

"What about Caleb?"

"I can go with Caleb. What's the story behind Caleb?"

"What makes you think there is one?"

"You've got that look in your eye."

"Caleb was the only friend I had that didn't abandon me when I needed him most."

"Caleb it is. James Caleb…" Mark was unsure about the baby's last name. They hadn't talked about it. He just looked at her silently asking for her to finish his sentence. As usual she didn't disappoint him.

"James Caleb Sloan" She said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So what if it's a girl."

"I don't know. Throw some at me."

"How about, Jessica?"

"No"

"Rachel"

"eh"

"Lauren" She stopped to think about it.

"Put it in the maybe pile."

"There's a maybe pile?"

"Now there is."

"Alright, Lauren is a maybe. Kate."

"Too short"

"Katherine then"

"Too stuffy"

"If you are going to be so picky you choose some."

"Ok Ashley."

"My mom had a cat named Ashley once."

"That's a no. Amanda."

"Nah"

"Veronica"

"See the first person I think of is Veronica Lake and I don't think that's going to work out." Izzie whacked him in the shoulder.

"Megan"

"Maybe"

"So we have two maybes"

"Yes Megan and Lauren."

"Knowing our luck it's going to be a girl."

"Guess we will find out tomorrow."

"Yep, but if it's a girl what are we going to call her?" Mark pondered this. He thought hard about it. He wouldn't have if it didn't seem to mean so much to Izzie. Then he had a thought.

"What was your favorite cartoon when you were little?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question"

"I vaguely remember watching Rainbow Brite and Jem when I was like 6 or 7."

"Hmmm…who was your favorite character."

"On which show?"

"Rainbow Brite"

"Either Tickled Pink or La La Orange." Mark couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the names.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. What I didn't name them or come up with this question."

"Ok what about Jem?"  
"Kimber"

"That's not much better. What is your favorite Disney movie?"

"You have strange questions. I really liked Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid."

"I'm coming up with a temp name for the baby. Ariel…no wait she's a redhead, but Belle will work."

"Wait what?"

"If the baby's a girl we can call her Belle until we come up with a real name for her."

"I guess I can live with that. Wait how did you know their names."

"That's not important let's go to sleep. You have to work and there's that whole ultrasound thing we have to do, and a rehearsal dinner for the rehearsal dinner. I mean who rehearses for a rehearsal?"

"Crazy people like Burke's mom. Hey you know what would be fun?"

"Skipping the rehearsal dinner's rehearsal?"

"Besides that."

"What?"

"Let's get caught making out by Burke's mom. She'll freak out."

"You are a mean, mean woman."

"Pwease" The bottom lip got him every time.

"Ok, but now we are going to bed."

"Yay." Izzie proceeded by running up the stairs to brush her teeth and hop into bed. Mark looked at the clock and realized just how much had happened in the past hour. He had felt the baby kick for the first time and practically named him or her. He smiled to himself and followed the bright light in his world up the stairs and into their room. Halfway up the stairs he heard her yell "Don't think I forgot about you and Disney. I'll convince you to tell me."

Izzie was nervous. She knew that Callie and George had an appointment that day before her, but she hadn't seen either of them all day. She was absently tapping her pen on a chart. She was so lost in thought she didn't see George until he grabbed the pen from her hand.

"George"

"Hay Izzie." There was a huge smile on his face.

"So how's Callie and the baby?"

"Callie's fine and so is the baby."

"Oh George out with it already."

"It's a boy."

"Seriously! That's so great. So do you know what you are going to name him?"

"We can't decide."

"Well that's awesome anyway. This one kicked for the first time last night."

"That's great Iz."

"I'm happy for you too George. Tell Callie hi for me because I have to go find my baby's daddy. We have an appointment in like 15 minutes."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

Izzie was glad that she had patched things up with George and Callie. It had been forced at first, but eventually they got over it. Where was Mark Sloan?" She passed by the medical board only to discover that he had been pulled into an emergency surgery. She was disappointed, but headed off to find Addison anyway.

Mark looked at the clock. He was already five minutes late. Maybe he could let Alex finish the suturing. He really wanted to try it, and Mark wanted to be with Izzie right now. So he did the unthinkable; he handed Alex the power and left the OR. He pulled off his gloves and raced upstairs. He burst in the room in time to see Addison just placing the magic wand over Izzie's belly. He came to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, but you might want to take of your cap." He hadn't even realized he still had it on. Addison slowly went through all the pointing and explaining even though she didn't have to. Then she asked the all important question. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Well Addison we did both go to Medical school and we would already know if you hadn't been crafty in hiding if from us."

"So I'm going to take that as a no."

"Addison. Please." She was a little taken aback. Who was this man standing in front of her? Had Mark Sloan become the man she always wanted him to be? She couldn't help but feel sad that she hadn't been enough to bring out this change. Maybe she had, but she had denied him something that he so desperately wanted and that Izzie Stevens was willing to give. She didn't want Mark she was perfectly in love with Alex, but something inside of her still said what if. She turned her attention to the screen and tried to focus on her job. Ok here we go.

"Well not that you can't tell, but congratulations. It's a girl."

Izzie was ecstatic that it was a girl, but she couldn't express that until she knew how Mark felt about it. He looked…well…confused. She tried not to dwell on it. She tried to think of all the cute pink frilly things that she could buy. Not that he looked almost disappointed. What she didn't realize was that Mark was trying to decide where to buy a gun. If he was going to have a daughter he would have to protect her from _boys. _

You come over unannounced  
Silence broken by  
Your voice in the dark  
I need you here, tonight  
Just like the ocean  
Needs the waves  
Fall around me now, like  
Stars that shine  
And brigthen the way  
I need you here, tonight  
Just like this night  
Needs the rain

_The Ocean** Mae**_

* * *

Ok so I have a story behind the name Ashley. I know you don't really care, but my mom did have a cat she was very in love with named Ashley and she tried to convince my dad that it was a good name, while my dad wanted to name me Sara Lee. No joke. Thankfully my sister wanted to name me after a popular singer that would go on to marry Bobby Brown and have speculated drug problems. Lucky for me that stuck. Right. So after that tangent please tell me what you thought. I need to know. Pwease? cue music from Shrek 2 


	8. The Opposite of Me

**The Opposite of Me**

****

So I'm a terrible person. I had this finished a few days ago and the site went all wonky. Now I figured out how to cheat. I swear that the next chapter will be out within 48 hours and it won't be as bad as this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's. But I am currently negotiating with Santa.

****The car ride was a quiet one. Izzie didn't know what to say. He had this serious look on his face that really was a cause for concern. He hadn't seemed upset about the idea of a girl last night. Izzie really didn't understand him.

Mark was planning. If the baby had been a boy he wouldn't have to plan. Boys will be boys. They don't need protecting and saving. All the good stories never ended with the boy being saved by a girl. No, boys they were easy. The problem was they were having a girl. A sweet little innocent girl. She would need him to watch out for her and to save her. That wasn't what bothered him. The thing that bothered him was that the O'Malley's were having a boy. A boy that his sweet little girl would probably be around a lot of the time. They would grow up and that O'Malley boy would probably want to do something horrible like develop feelings for her or worse want to date her. Mark simply could not have that. He knew what boys were like. After all he had been young once. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he hadn't talked to Izzie about this horrible awful situation. He looked over and saw that she looked on the verge of tears. Obviously she must have been on the same page as him and been just as devastated. They needed to talk about this and devise a plan.

"Izzie we need to talk."

"No Mark I think you have already said enough."

"I haven't said anything."

"Exactly my point"

"I just think…."

"No it's fine. I just don't understand why you would feel this way."

"How could I not. I mean think about it."

"Think about it? It's not the end of the world it's just different than you thought it would be."

"I just can't have it Izzie. It's unacceptable."

"Are you kidding me? Stop the car."

"What? No there is no reason to."

"Just stop the damn car."

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset."

"How did you want me to react to your declaration that having a daughter is basically the apocalypse?"

"What in the hell gave you that idea?"

"You haven't spoken to me since Addison told us the sex of the baby and you look like you are incredibly pissed off." Mark's expression softened. Now he felt horrible.

"I am ecstatic that we are having a girl, but you see the problem is that baby O'Malley is a boy. I can't have him growing up and doing the unthinkable with our daughter."

"You really think they would have sex?" Mark almost had a heart attack.

"NO! Why would you even suggest such a thing? I was referring to dating."

"I'm sorry I suggested it. But Mark this is George's son. George. You do know who he is right? You have met him?" Mark wasn't convinced and just resumed staring out the window

Izzie was just glad that Mark wasn't mad. She watched as the wheels started turning in his head again. It was sweet that he cared so much, but it seemed that she would have to spend then rest of her life calming him down and convincing him to lighten up. It was a cross she was happy to bear, so she calmly reached over and laced her fingers through his. He relaxed at her touch.

"Don't worry about it right now; we have years before that should be a concern."

"Ok, but I'm still going to keep a close eye on him." Izzie let out a small laugh as they finally reached the house.

It was quiet inside. Meredith was already with Cristina and McDreamy was probably still at the hospital. She liked it when they were here alone. So did Mark. He started to place kisses on her neck after finding her in the kitchen.

"Why are you baking? We have to go to this strange dinner rehearsal rehearsal. Unless you've changed your mind."

"No we still have to go and I'm making this for Cristina she is going to be all kinds of crazy and these are her favorite. Now stop distracting me."

"Distracting you is my specialty. Lemon squares are her favorite? They seem too bright."

"How you find me attractive when I look like this is beyond me."

"You glow. Now come upstairs and let me distract you properly."

"No can do. I have to finish these and then we have to get dressed, and go to that super fun dinner." She looked at him with a face of fake excitement.

"Alright. If that's the way you want it, but I'm not going to help you out later tonight when you aren't so busy. I think this dinner could be very taxing." He wasn't above holding out either. His plan seemed to work. She stopped making dessert and

"I have to carry this baby, and all you can think about is sex. I feel huge and I have to be in my friends wedding in two days. I am incredibly stressed out, but you can't even see that." Mark was stunned.

"I..I..I'm sorry." He sounded like George. Izzie glared at him for two more seconds before she broke out in a smile and laughter. Mark realized that he had just been had. He was not amused. Izzie noticed that he looked pissed off and had crossed his arms. She regained her composure.

"Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, but I couldn't let you get away with a threat like that." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her for a kiss. He let her kiss him for a second and then he pulled back, and walked into the living room. She knew she had wounded his pride, and she felt bad about it now. She really should learn to think her plans through. She finished her special dessert for Cristina and went into the living room. He was staring at the TV but she had a feeling he had no idea what was happening. She really should be nicer to him. He was there to hold her hair back during the morning sickness, and he held her when she cried about really small things. He had been there with her every step of the way, and she was feeling increasingly worse by the moment. She started to gently massage his shoulders, and every now and then her fingers would graze that extremely sensitive spot on his neck. She bent down to the best of her ability as spoke softly her apology into his ear.

"I shouldn't have done that. You have been there through all of this, and I should be grateful for that. So I'm really sorry." There was nothing, but silence. Mark was pissed, but he really couldn't stay mad. She admitted that she was wrong and that was a big thing for Izzie. When he had first met her she wouldn't have seen what she said as that bad. It was nice to think that as much as she had changed him, he was changing her too. He wouldn't let her see him get so sentimental.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He could feel her rolling her eyes, but before she could stand up fully he took her face in his hands and planted a kiss right on those beautiful lips that were on the verge of uttering some witty comeback.

When he kissed her like that how could she ever even think of not wanting to go upstairs with him? Sex was good. With him it was something so amazing they hadn't even come up with a word for it. Yes it was that spectacular, but there was a tiny problem. Her bladder was being squished and she really had to go to the bathroom. Great timing she thought to herself.

She was incredibly nervous. She clutched Mark's hand as he led her inside. This dinner was a kind of mixer. There was no actual rehearsing of any sort. Cristina hadn't wanted it, but she had given over her planning rights to Burke's mom and her own. As soon as they walked through the door Cristina made a bee line for them, pulling them into a corner. She took Izzie's left hand and shoved a simple gold band on it and proceeded to do the same with Mark who looked at her funny.

"Cristina what…"

"Don't ask. I told _her_ that you were married to him. I don't know why. I wasn't going to, but of course she asked when you got married and when I started to explain that you had unexpectedly gotten knocked up she got this look on her face. It was like she was judging me, because you weren't married, so I told her you had gotten married you just hadn't had a real wedding yet. So work with me." This was the closest to warm and squishy Cristina got. Izzie would play along.

"Ok Cristina. Did you tell her anything else?"

"No. Ok I'm leaving. The bartender is setting up."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I made you something."

"If it's a friendship bracelet again I swear…"

"No. Here you go." Cristina's eyes lit up for about a half a second before she regained her cool exterior.

"Thanks"

"Hey where did you find these rings and how did you know our sizes?" Cristina just smirked and headed off with her lemon squares to the bar.

"So should we go find Meredith and Derek, and tell them the good news."

"Something tells me they already know." Izzie spotted Meredith smiling and waving at her across the room and started to head over. Mark followed her scanning the crowed for other people they knew. Halfway to their destination they were stopped by none other than Burke's Mama.

"Well there you are. I have wanted to tell you how excited I am for you." Izzie found it strange that she was so happy for two people that she didn't know. She played sweet and polite. It usually won parents over within moments.

"Thank you Mrs. Burke." Que "the smile".

"My Preston goes on about what an amazing doctor you are Dr. Sloan." Mark had to play nice.

"Well he isn't exactly less than fantastic either."

"I know. I'm so glad he is finally getting married. We never thought he would. Now if you will excuse me, more guests have arrived, but we must talk more later on tonight." She bustled off toward the door.

"So that was the woman that gave birth to Preston Burke?"

"That was her."

"Now I understand why Cristina needed a drink."

"Cristina always needs a drink. Now let's go talk to Meredith. I think she has a question." She gave him a dazzling smile as they made their way over to Meredith and Derek. Meredith could barely contain her excitement.

"So" she asked in a strangely high pitched voice. Derek's arm was a round her waist and he was nursing a scotch in the other.

"I know this party is really lively." Izzie liked to mess with Meredith sometimes.

"Izzie. Did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mark interjected.

"Sadly we couldn't tell."

"Oh." Meredith suddenly seemed deflated. Izzie jabbed him in the side in a not so gentle manner.

"Oww"

"Don't lie to her. Look what you did." Suddenly Meredith perked up.

"Sooooo"

"It's a girl." Meredith squealed and hugged her friend. They rushed off to talk in excited tones about all sorts of things that they could do.

"Congratulations Mark."

"Thanks"

"You know I never thought I would see the day when you would become a family man."

"You, me, and everyone we've ever known."

"Ok I don't want to seem pushy, but is she it for you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean do you want to settle down with her and buy a house somewhere and raise your family."

"Oh you want to know if I want to put my ring on her finger and be a one woman man."

"Yes."

"I do. I just don't know if we are ready for a wedding with all that we have on our plate as it is. Not to mention we are both still growing up. I imagine that will happen quickly when the baby gets here. I would love to marry her someday, but we still have a little bit to go before then. Besides if I asked her now she would say no."

"Ok then"

"Come on it's George and Callie. Let's go tell them."

"Ok, but no running I am fat now."

"George! George! Come over here." He guided Callie over to his friends.

"What is it Meredith?" He was amused at her child like enthusiasm.

"You guys are having a boy!"

"Yes we know Meredith."

"You are having a boy and Izzie here is having a girl. Isn't that awesome?"

"Really Izzie that's great." George leaned in to give her a hug but Callie beat him too it.

"This is so exciting. There will be one of each running around Seattle Grace."

"I know. Man, we are getting big aren't we? Izzie was referring to the two large pregnant bellies between them. Alex and Addison had joined the small group by now.

"Hay Iz I heard you're having a girl."

"Yep"

"Good for you."

"Thanks Alex." Mark and Derek and walked over. Izzie never felt more loved. Here she was standing next to a man that she loved and with the greatest group of friends anyone could ask for. She was so happy. She tried to remember a time when she had been this happy. Then she felt a small pang in her heart. Denny had made her this happy. Well he had for a brief time. She knew that right now he was happy for her. They were all silenced by the sound of someone clanking on a glass with a knife. It was Burke with a Cristina at his side that had had a couple drinks.

"We are so pleased to have you all here. If everyone would find their seat we will start the meal."

Half an hour later they were all seated and eating. Cristina was sitting with Burke and their parents. The other interns were seated to the left of that table. It was actually really fun. Izzie felt bad for Cristina. They were laughing about something when the familiar voice of a Southern Mama broke through their good time.

"Excuse me. I have an announcement as well. My son is marrying the love of his life, but it seems that there is an abundance of love at Seattle Grace Hospital. They have two sets of friends that are married and expecting….Uh-oh Izzie thought….Dr. George O'Malley and Dr. Callie Torres, and Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Isobel Stevens. I wasn't suppose to say anything about the last one, but they just seem so happy I couldn't help myself." She smiled and the room applauded. Everyone at the table looked at Izzie. Everyone, but Meredith and suddenly she knew the answer to the question she asked Cristina earlier. She smiled and excused herself.

Mark was just coming out of the restroom. He saw Izzie heading his direction. She didn't look so happy.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Mama Burke announced our marriage."

"Oh and none of your friends knew about the arrangement."

"Nope."

"Wanna hide?"

"Yep."

He pulled her over behind a large column in the hallway. He started to check to see if the coast was clear, but she kissed him instead. And then again. She was not going back in there if she didn't have too. He was more than happy to help with that. They would have been just fine if Callie hadn't been like some sort of detective and found them.

"You know I find it amazing that you two haven't slowed down a bit." They pulled apart abruptly.

"Callie your timing is impeccable."

"Thank you Mark, now is it true that you are married."

"Umm no. Cristina is making us pretend."

"Oh well too bad. I came to get you because the table has gone into a state of panic."

"Ok we're coming."

"Tell them you are."

"What?"

"Tell them that you are. It would give us something fun to do while we suffer through tomorrow night."

"Callie you have lost it."

"You think rehearsal is going to be fun then?"

"No, but…"

"She has a point."

"So now I'm being double teamed."

"It would be fun."

"Fine we can mess with our friends even though its only Addison, Burke, George, Derek, and Alex that don't know."

They walked over to their table. Izzie didn't feel right about this, but it would give her something to do to pass the time. She was greeted by 4 expectant faces and 1 guilty one. Mark took her hand in his and announced.

"Yes we are married."

Izzie wondered why she felt butterflies when he said that.

_What I love about you is you're  
The opposite of me  
Instead of fighting about it  
Why don't we just let it be?  
Cause we're day and night  
Baby it's so right  
That we do agree  
What I love about you is that you are  
The opposite of me_

You're speaking some shady lingo  
That someday I'd love to learn  
You're a bad girl in daddy's new wheels  
Watching that rubber burn  
It's a game little lover  
But ain't it fun  
Trying to figure out where you're coming from  
I'll take my chance  
Come on let's dance  
It's how it's got to be

_The Opposite of Me **Josh Kelley**_

* * *

Oh how I love semi-cliffhangers. Suggestions, comments anything. Reviews are my BFF's. I think I might need to go to RA (Reviewee's Anoynomous). Addictions are bad. So this wasn't my best, but I just need to get through the wedding and things will pick up. If you think McStizzie should wander down the aisle together let me know. If you think they shouldn't let me know. K I love you! Thank you beautiful reviewers. 


	9. Baby, It's fact

**It's been a really long time, but now that I have figured out where to take this it shouldn't take me so long to update. This baby chapter is pure pink and squishy fluff. Honestly reading it may cause cavities. It was suppose to go on the next chapter, but I didn't want to make you wait. Here you go. Reviews make me fell special. Remember that.**

"I can't believe we did that."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to practically run out the door after dropping a bombshell."

"Maybe but to be totally fair I can't really run anywhere."

"True, but I think we shoud lock ourselves in our room and ignore Meredith and Derek when they come home."

"Good plan."

They walked up the stairs into their room. They changed and crawled into bed. They had laid down and he wrapped his arms around her and the moment they closed their eyes the front door opened and Derek could be heard marching up the stairs. Thats when Izzie realized something very important.

"The door isn't locked."

"I think we're in trouble."

"You go be in trouble, I'm pregnant."

"That doesn't mean your excluded from angry friends."

"Yep it does and besides your my "husband" you should protect me."

"From Derek? I'm pretty sure Meredith can kick his ass."

The convesation came to a abrupt stop as the door opened and Derek came in and sounding like an angry father requested Mark's presence in the hall.

"What the hell Mark?"

"What?"

"Don't pull that. What about that whole we aren't ready to get married talk you were giving me earlier."

"Well we didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not? We would have been excited for you."

"I don't really feel like talking about this. There is an extremely hot woman in there. It's warm there. It's cold out here."

"I just thought we were back to the point we could tell each other everything."

"We are, but Izzie and I wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"I guess I understand, but be honest with me next time."

"Alright."

Mark felt guilty as he walked back to his room and crawled under the covers. Derek was and would always be his best friend. He was tempted to get married just so he wouldn't have to lie about this anymore.

"Are we grounded?"

"Two weeks and we can't go to the football game friday."

"Man. That sucks. No, what's wrong?"

"I don't like lying to Derek." She hugged him closer to her. Cristina and Callie and their crazy plans. She felt bad for Mark, but she was doing this for her friends.

"I know, but this is for Cristina's special day. He'll understand."

"I'm starting to think Callie and Cristina are bad influences."

"It's true."

"Izzie I've been thinking."

"That's a dangerous pasttime."

"And nevermind I'm just going to go to sleep then." He unwrapped his arms and rolled away from her. Izzie didn't take that too well. She put her arms around him from behind and dropped sweet little kisses on his shoulder. He couldn't stay upset with her when she had him so tangled up in her. He was a bit alarmed how quickly he crumbled under her minstrations.

"Tell me what you have been thinking about."

"I love you."

"I know."

"No more Star Wars for you."

"Funny, I love you too. Now tell me what has had you taxing your brain."

"I think we should get a place of our own."

"Really?"

"Yes. Meredith and Derek don't need to hear a baby cry at random hours of the night, and I think it would help make our family more official."

"Where are we going to live then?"

"So you are ok with it?"

"I'm more than ok with it. I love you and I want to have a house with you and this baby in a house with you."

"A year ago that would have sent me running for the hills."

"I know. Lucky for you I gave you a chance."

"Right lucky me, that reminds me I bought our little Belle a present today."

"Look at you, being all sweet and squishy."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Don't you trust me? Ok what did you get?" She was so excited. He loved her bright smile and the way her curls bounced as she sat up. Her body may be one of a sex goddess, but her face was purely sweet and quiet adorable. He reached over to the night stand and pulled out the present which was wrapped in pink. He had gotten it a while back, but

he had gotten it wrapped after they found out they were having a girl. He handed it to her. She bit her bottom lip in excitement as she tore into the package. Her mouth opened in an O and her eyes widdened in joy and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Goodnigh Moon. I love this."

"She should start to hear outside noises any day now and I thought we should start reading to her. Give her a head start.

Izzie threw her arms around his neck. She would get to the point where she didn't think she could fall any further in love with him, and then he would do something so sweet and wonderful. She pulled back a little and stoked his cheek. She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss then settling down beside him and opening the book. He put his hand over her belly and she began to read out loud.

As she closed the book she glanced at Mark. He had fallen asleep against her shoulder and he looked precious. She reached up and ran a finger over his perfect beard and traced his lips. She contemplated kissing him until he started to stir. So instead she rested her head against his and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was well on her way to sleepy town.

Baby, it's fact,  
Our love is true.  
The way black is black,  
And blue is just blue.  
My love is true,  
It's a matter of fact.  
Oh, and you love me too.  
It's a simple as that.

_**Baby, it's Fact **Hellogoodbye_

* * *

Alright so how did you enjoy the fluffy goodness. I'm a sucker for cotton candy sweetness. If my studying permitts you will have a nice long chapter to sink your teeth into in just a day or two if not then it will be about 6 days. Finals and all, but then I'm free. REVIEW!!! please and thank you. 


	10. Dark Blue

**I've been out of commision for a bit and for that I apologize. I got a sweet review and this chapter is for three special readers. You know who you are and thank you. Here's that chapter I promised. **

As sweet as falling asleep with the one you love is in theory, it's not so sweet in practice. Well at least not the next morning when you a bridesmaid in your friends wedding and there is a crick in you neck that makes you want to just walk around with your head cocked to the side all day. Izzie was massaging the soreness when she looked up to see a determined George walking in her direction. He stopped just in front of her and without uttering a word motioned for her to follow him into a supply closet. He paced a minute searching for the words. He stopped when he thought he had found them.

"I thought we were best friends Izzie."

"We are George."

"We are best friends and you felt that you couldn't tell me that you had gotten married. Izzie we are always suppose to share those kinds of things."

"I didn't know I needed you permission."

"You don't. I just would have been nice to be informed."

"Yeah it would have been."

"Exactly...wait...what do you mean."

"You neglected to tell me about your plan to marry Callie."

"Eh...well...yeah."

"See, not much fun to be left out is it."

"Does this mean I get to go crazy on Sloan."

"Shut up George. I thought we moved past me being slightly bratty toward Callie."

"Slightly?"

"Now that this conversation is over I have one last thing to fill out before I head to the church to get ready. Are you almost done here?"

"Yes I will see you in a little while."

"K bye."

"Bye Iz."

Izzie was almost out the doors. She was so close, but a familiar looking attending was standing near the elevator and was well on his way to getting her alone in a supply closet. He turned the knob, opened the door, started to gently pull her inside and Addison's voice could be heard traveling down the corridor.

"Mark, Izzie."

"Hey Addison." Izzie greeted her with some gusto while Mark decided to glare at her. He was in the mood for some alone time. Addison was standing in the way of that.

"I just wanted to say congrats on the news. No one had any idea."

"I was suppose to be a secret, but you know how that goes."

"Yea I do." Just then Alex came out of nowhere.

"Izzie is your phone on?"

"Umm...yeah why?"

"Yang just called me. She said and I quote "Get your perky pregnant ass to the church ASAP"."

"She really is a sweetheart isn't she. Ok I'm going." She gave Mark a looked that said "I'll make it up to you later." The look he gave her in return could only be explained as a small child who hadn't gotten their way. She kissed him quickly before heading off through the doors and to her car. Mark turned back to stare Addison and Alex down. Alex headed off to finish a post op, while Addison just returned it. He finally relented and stalked off mumbling something about seeing her at the wedding. Addison thought to herself. Either that child would be scarred at a young age or would enjoy sleepover's at her various aunt's and uncle's houses...a lot. It seemed that not even something like pregnancy could stand in the way of the desire of Mark and Izzie. It was something Addison didn't really want to think about. So instead she went to find a pregnant person.

Izzie was touching up Cristina's makeup. Cristina was babbling. Meredith was off trying to find something blue. As Izzie sat there finishing off her friend's lipstick she wondered what kind of lipstick she would wear when she was sitting in the white gown. Probably a dark pink. It was her favorite. She smiled and Cristina noticed.

"What?"

"Huh..oh, it's nothing."

"No what is it?"

"I was just thinking about what color lipstick I would wear when I get married."

"To McSteamy."

"Thanks, Cristina." She just rolled her eyes and went back to her job as a makeup artist.

"Seriously. I bet you would pick a pink."

"What are we talking about?"

"That Barbie here will wear pink lipstick on her wedding day. Did you find something blue?"

"Yes and Of course she would. Pink's her favorite."

"Thank you all for helping me decide not to wear pink."

"Oh come on. It's your day. Wear what you want Iz."

"Actually Meredith it's Cristina's day and we have exactly 45 seconds to get to that door before they start playing the walking music."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Though he would never admit it, Mark loved to dress up. He loved the feel of putting on a silk lined jacket and the overall professional appeal of it. He sat next to Alex who looked like he would have loved nothing more than to rip off that tie and run far, far away. It was obvious weddings made him nervous. It was understandable. After all he was still in his twenties. Marriage wasn't on his need-to-do-soon list. Mark just smirked to himself and waited for the music to start. He didn't have to wait long. First there was Meredith. She was beautiful and smiley. He was happy that his favorite dirty mistress was finally getting to begin her happy ending. Then he saw Izzie. Something about her walking down the isle in a church made him want to be at the end waiting for her. She was stunning. He couldn't even tear his eyes away from her long enough to look a Cristina, other than the brief moment when she passed between them. He knew there were sweet words of forever spoken between the bride and groom. He knew there must have been rings exchanged and a glass stepped upon, but all he could see was her. All he could think about was her in a white gown walking toward him. All he could hear was himself promising her the rest of his life. He didn't once leave his dream world until the applause of the audience broke his steady concentration. He clapped with them and watched the happy couple walk down the isle, this time bound in holy matrimony. Izzie shot him a sly glance and a perfect smile as she walked out with George. Could he be so deeply irreversibly in love with her after 8 1/2 months? Obviously he could.

Derek had been best man at his good friend's wedding that day, but he had observed his best friend completely lost in the pretty blonde bridesmaid. Mark Sloan wasn't the kind of man that got lost in any woman ever. Well that was until he fell for that pretty blonde bridesmaid. He wondered what exactly had caught the famous bachelor. Izzie Stevens was a beautiful and kind person. She was feisty and intelligent, and could put even Martha Stewart to shame in the kitchen. He didn't know what exactly it was, but he was glad he didn't, because if she could make Mark Sloan fall in love, then he was pretty sure any man would be doomed.

The reception was a perfect as the wedding. Meredith and Derek gave tear jerking speeches. There was champagne and cake. Dr. Burke danced for the first time with his new bride and they were both extremely happy. The chief watched the dancing couples and wondered how interns could change four attendings. Christina and Burke were dancing at their reception, Meredith and Derek were laughing as he spun her around the floor, Addison and Alex were whispering and giggling with one another off to the side, but the couple that held his attention was the couple that surprised him the most. He had know of Mark Sloan before he had ever met him, and two things were always mentioned. One: He was a gifted surgeon. Two: He was a ladies man. Right now what Richard Webber saw was a man so in love he would do anything for the woman he held. The other thing that he saw filled him with joy. Izzie Stevens was a woman that had to fight to get everything she got. He had seen her lose out on forever with Denny. He had seen her rise again. Now it seemed she had her happy ever after. She was just as much in love with Mark Sloan as he was with her. It was a beautiful thing. He nudged the newest Chief Resident standing beside him.

"Dr. Bailey, they look happy."

"It's always one of mine sir, always one of mine." It was a serious tone, but the smile on her face gave her away. They may all be residents, but they would always be her baby interns.

Izzie was happy. The kind of intoxicating happy where the entire world could burn down but if she was here in his arms she really wouldn't notice or care. They were as close as her stomach would allow and they were gently swaying to the sound of the small jazz band as it drifted across the room. He hated jazz and she knew this, but here they were in a state of near nirvana just going with it. She felt the baby stir and was reminded of something she wanted to talk to Mark about.

"I have been thinking about the baby a lot and well I'm Catholic."

"You do realize there are about eight different ways this conversation can go."

"I'm catholic and as a tradition babies usually have godparents."

"So you want our baby to have godparents."

"Yes. I mean I know that you could really care less about organized religion, but it's..."

"...important to you. And because it's important to you, it's important to me that our baby has godparents."

"Really?" She smiled her biggest smile at him. Man, he would say anything just to see her smile.

"Yes really. Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Derek and Meredith. They have been so supportive."

"Derek and Meredith it is."

"I love you."

"Just because you are getting your way." He smiled down at her and she playfully smacked his arm.

"No I really really really love you. In a really really really big way."

"I love you, too."

Eventually the night came to a close. Friends said their goodbyes and wished the bride and groom a lovely honeymoon. Everyone broke off and went to their cars heading for their respective homes. Alex and Addison went back to her room and made a night of it. It really had been a long day. Callie and George went home to their new house on the edge of town and Callie watched George paint the rest of the nursery a sky blue before they went to sleep. Cristina and Burke made it to their hotel and did what all newlyweds do. Meredith and Derek were getting ready for bed when Izzie burst into their room. There was Derek in midfluff and Meredith stepping out of her bathroom. They both had a look of alarm on their face at her sudden appearance. Meredith spoke first.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Can we talk to you for a minute?" As if on cue, Mark appeared in the doorway behind her.

"Sure what about?" Meredith made her way to the bed and sat down next to where Derek was fluffing.

"I'm Catholic."

"Yes we know Iz."

"We want you both to be godparents of the baby." Sometimes Izzie got excited, and when she did she really couldn't break things to people gently. Meredith was taken aback, as was Derek. They exchanged a look and looking back at their friend's exuberant face they knew their answer. Even though it was a huge commitment there was never anyway to say no to that face.

"Of course we will." This was met with hugs and joy. Mark thanked his old friend and explained why he had given into the idea of godparents. The excitement eventually wore off and Izzie and Mark left Meredith and Derek to go to sleep. As they lay there, Meredith looked at Derek and with a smile wondered aloud, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Izzie nestled against Mark and prepared to read the bedtime story again to their unborn baby girl. It had been a long day for the both of them.

"Iz when are we going to start house hunting?"

"Umm...tomorrow?"

"Good. I can't wait."

"Me either, now be quiet. I have to read this story."

"Someone is being bossy."

"I thought you liked it when I took control in the bedroom?"

"You aren't allowed to be dirty tonight. I'm to tired to be dirty and your holding a children's book and wearing pink pajamas. Dirty isn't allowed."

"Dirty is always allowed and you were the one that wanted to be dirty earlier this afternoon."

"True, but now I'm sleepy so read."

"Ok."

Izzie read the story with gusto. Mark loved to hear her. She was quiet entertaining. She finally finished and set the book on the nightstand. Mark turned out the lamp and the settled down and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

It was 3:08 when Izzie woke up. There was a pain shooting through her lower back. It was excruciating. She sat up so quickly that it woke Mark up.  
"Izzie? Are you ok?"

"No, I need to get to the hospital. It's the baby."

I have. I have you  
Breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know  
What you could possibly expect under this condition  
So I'll wait, I'll wait  
For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition

So slow down... this night's a  
Perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone  
In a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue  
_**Dark Blue **Jack's Mannequin_

* * *

So that was a cliffhanger right there. I understand your frustration. We were all on the Fluffy train to Fluffington and then bam detour to Angstville. I apologize. If you read and review and send love and rainbows I won't keep you in suspense much longer. Yes I'm bribing you my loyal and faithful readers. Humor me. 


	11. Inevitable

**Look it didn't take me forever to update. Who's proud? I know you are probably going to skip this, but I just want to warn you that this gets so mushy it's almost to much. Except not, because they love each other. And people that love each other well I'm sure you know the rest because your Katieaholics and are just waiting until June first to see Knocked Up. If not you should be. Please Review. Please. Pretty Please. With a cherry on top.**

Mark hated hospitals when he wasn't in them in a professional capacity. Sitting there in the hallway he was coming up with different plans to get back into the room before him. The room Addison had kicked him out of. Something was wrong with Izzie. Something was wrong with the woman he loved and his baby. He stood up determined to just walk in there. He would have too, if "the gang" hadn't been practically running down the hall. Derek, Meredith, George, Callie, and Alex all had concerned look on their faces. George wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was kicked out."

Meredith was about to try her hand at consoling Mark, but Addison opened the door and beckoned him in. He went to Izzie's side. He could tell she had been crying and it broke his heart. He was mad that he couldn't have been there to comfort her.

"I know you're mad at me, but this is serious."

"What is it Addison."

"Pre-eclampsia"

"It's too early for that to show up, and wouldn't I have noticed the other signs?"

"No it's rare this early but not unheard of. You didn't notice because your symptoms aren't very severe. I only caught it because of your elevated blood pressure."

"It's to early to induce labor."

"I know, it's going to be fine. I'm putting you on partial bed rest, low sodium diet, and drink lots of water. I also want you in here once a week to make sure your symptoms don't become more severe."

"What about the hospital?"

"You are not allowed to work. It is in your best interest."

"Okay." It was barely above a whisper. All of this information was taking its toll on her. She just wanted to go home.

"I'll be right back."

Mark didn't say a word. He was grateful that it hadn't been more severe. He just sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She needed it more than anything right now. She cried into his soft gray shirt and clung to him for dear life.

Addison had to leave. They needed to be alone and there was a very real danger a head of them. She wondered if this was a last test. If she was being punished yet again for not keeping Mark's baby. Here was a woman that was more than ready to have his baby, and it was Addison's job to keep her alive. She should have just been an astronaut like she wanted to be in the third grade. She made her way to the lobby where she was greeted by five very worried and tire people.

"Addison is she ok? What happened?"

"Meredith, everyone, for now she's ok. It seems she had developed preeclampsia. Her symptoms are mild, but she will be monitored very closely. I want her to make it to her third trimester without having to deliver early. What she needs is for you to be supportive."

"Can we see her?" The fear was evident in George's blue eyes.

"Right now I think they need a minute. Give them five and then head to her room. 426."

"Thanks."

Addison left, but Alex followed her.

"Addison."

"What Alex?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!? How can you ask me that? I aborted his baby, and now...now that he has a real chance to be a good father it may all be taken away again. And you want to know who's in charge of making sure that doesn't happen? Me. I am. No pressure or anything. I'm still being punished."

"No your not."

"ha...then what's going on."

"You keep Izzie safe...You get redeemed."

"What?"

"If you do what you do best and keep her condition under control until it's safe for the baby, then you are ensuring he gets that chance. You balance the bad with the good. It's a sort of redemption."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Maybe you should. It will keep you from going insane." She hugged him and thanked the stars above for such a great guy.

Meredith and George had snuck away from their significant others and gone to the gift shop. They had bought some flowers and a small, pink, soft teddy bear and made their way back to room 426 without being detected. Now they were standing in front of the door. It struck them both at that moment how much they needed Cristina to give them that extra push.

"Go ahead George, knock."

"Why do I have to knock?"

"Umm. Because I said so?"

"Right. Pretty sure that's the worst reason ever actually."

"Just do it."

"Fine."

He knocked and in the eternity for Izzie to tell them they could come in they held their breath. Her answer to the knock was quiet, but it was more than enough for them to come barreling through the door. Izzie laughed slightly at the sight of her over eager friends. George had flowers and Meredith was clutching the little bear in her tiny ineffectual fists. Both looked as exhausted as she felt. George being George gave the flowers to Mark and hugged his bestest best friend with all the love in his heart. Meredith waited until he was finished. She handed her friend the bear, and looked deep into her eyes.

"We are watching your every move missy. I know how stir crazy you get."

"Thanks Mere."

"What are dark and twisty friends for?"

"Aww I love you too."

"Shut up."

Izzie felt so much better after seeing her friends, but all she wanted was to get away from the hospital for a while. Addison came in about thirty minutes later with discharge papers and Derek popping wheelies in a wheelchair.

"Please tell me Derek isn't doubling as an orderly."

"I'm not, but today and for you I am."

"Derek you aren't allowed to drive her anywhere." Mark took the wheelchair and promptly dumped Derek out of it and into the floor.

"Thanks pal."

"No problem buddy."

Mark put Izzie in the wheelchair they signed the papers and were on their way home.

They rode in silence. Both deep in their own world. Two completely different people thinking about two completely different things, but there hands were intertwined. That single gesture was enough to make them exactly the same. Izzie worried. It's what she did. She worried about her baby. She worried about her own health. The thing about worrying is that it lets in all the What if's. What if it get's worse? What if it hurts the baby? What if neither of us make it? She knew she was overreacting, because she was nowhere near that point, but the thoughts were still there. Mark on the other hand was planning. He knew that actually proposing was pretty much out of the question. They were preparing for the baby and looking for a house and now there was this mess to deal with. He knew that adding an actually wedding on top of that was a horribly bad idea, but in light of the recent events he felt the need to solidify for the both of them that, that was the direction they were headed in. A promise. He had an idea. He didn't know if Izzie would go for it at first, but he was Mark Sloan. He would be charming and pushy, but she would love him for it in the end. As he reached the end of his train of thought, they pulled up to Meredith's house.

Once in their room they crawled into bed. Mark really couldn't sleep, but it was obvious that Izzie was physically and emotionally worn out. She snuggled up next to him and he kissed the top of her head and waited for her to fall asleep. It didn't take long. He decided he should go to the hospital and move a few things around so he could be with her in the next few days until they knew exactly what her limitations were. She had a tendency to push herself and he had to keep an eye on her. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to and his arm was starting to fall asleep. He very carefully maneuvered out from under her and was almost off the bed when he heard her soft sleepy voice.

"Mark?" He turned back to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I have to go to the hospital for a couple of hours. You need to get some rest. In all actuality I will probably be back before you even wake up." She looked at him reluctant to let him leave, but she relented.

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Okay then." She closed her eyes. He smiled to himself. Part of him felt guilty for leaving her after such a long morning. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek before getting up and changing into something other p.j.'s. It didn't take him long to find a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Sure it wasn't something he would normally wear to work, but he wasn't really going to see patients. He grabbed his jacket and was halfway out the door when he looked back just to make sure she had gotten back to sleep ok. She was quiet possibly at her most adorable when she was asleep. He was tempted to say screw the hospital, but thought better of it. She needed her rest, and without another thought he was headed out the door.

It had taken longer than he had expected just to move a couple surgeries around, and catch up on paperwork that was long overdue. It was a little on the ridiculous side that it could pile up so quickly. He popped down to the gift shop for a moment. The only thing that could make Isobel Stevens smile quickly, other than something to do with baked goods, was an unexpected gift for the baby. He looked around for a while until he saw a medium sized stuffed giraffe. It was soft and floppy. She would love it. He was checking out when he noticed two children standing by a group 25¢ machines by the door. They eagerly put their quarters in and quickly scurried off after they received there prize. Mark chuckled and took the newly wrapped present. He glanced at the machines on his way out and was suddenly struck with a marvelous idea.

Izzie woke up and groggily got out of bed. Mark wasn't back, but she wasn't too terribly upset because they were doctors. It was impossible to just pop in and pop out of a hospital that you worked in. She really felt like taking a shower before he got back, so she headed out of her room and toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Derek? Why aren't you...I don't know saving someone's life or something?"

"Ha. Cute. I have the night off and you are on bedrest, and the last time I checked walking was in direct violation of bedrest."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok. Well after the bathroom it is straight back to bed."

"It's only partial bedrest."

"Straight to bed I say."

"Bedrest Nazi"

"Bed."

"OK fine straight to bed."

"Good girl."

Izzie decided she would probably kill Derek before her baby was born. She got into the bathroom and locked the door. It didn't take long until she was rinsing away the day under a steady stream of hot water. She washed her hair and took her sweet time becoming sqeaky clean. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in her pink robe and headed back to her room. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on her new favorite pair of p.j.'s. It changed pretty often with her growing belly. She found her old scrapbooking box and set it on the bed along with a million pictures she had taken since beggining her internship. She sat down and that is exactly where Mark found her an hour later.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. How did things at the hospital go?"

"I'm off for the next three days."

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Right. What is it?"

"You are too nosy. You know that?"

"It's a present."

"How do you know these things?"

"I'm super smart. Now hand it over."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Please?" She just had to pout.

"Fine here, but no more pouting. It's not fair."

"I don't like to play fair"

"So I've noticed. Open it." She wasted no time in ripping out tissue paper. She slowly pulled out the stuffed animal.

"It's so cute."

"I thought you might like it."

"I love it. Thank you." She leaned in for a soft kiss

"There's something else in there."

"Really what?" She wasted no time in searching for whatever it was.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

It didn't take her long to find it. She pulled out a small plastic container. Inside it held a ring. It had a silvery metal adjustable band and a bright pink plastic stone in its little setting. He wanted to laugh at the very confused expression on her face, but as soon as she looked in his eyes he remembered exactly what he wanted to do. He took the container from her. He turned it over in his hands, and took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Izzie had no idea what was going on in that thick skull of his, but just decided to go with it.

"Yes. It was on the front porch, and it was quick. We were sealing our eal." She smiled at the memory.

"I've been thinking a lot about it." He looked into her eyes and with complete sincerity uttered his next few words.

"I wanna be your last first kiss, Izzie." He knew he had caught her off guard when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "I'm not asking you to marry me right now. When I do that it will be elaborate and perfect, and there will be diamonds involved." He placed one hand on the side of her face. "Right now I'm telling you that as soon as we get through this and everything has settled down I'm going to ask you to be with me for the rest of your life, and I need to know that you are going to say yes." He waited. He had never felt more exposed than right there at that moment, because he had no idea what she would say.

A million different things were running through her mind. She hadn't expected this. She knew it would happen someday, but she had expected that day to be far far away. Yet her it was and he needed an answer. When she thought about it there really was only one answer.

"Yes I will."

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, is it over now

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

_**Inevitable **Anberlin_

* * *

Ok so I'm a hopeless romantic. Sue me. Actually don't. I'm a poor kid. What did you think? Oh and a word of advice. Download that song. It's amazing.


	12. When You Come Back Down

**Ok so this was suppose to be posted like yesterday, but my computer is trying to kill me. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it'll be worth it. Big ole' heap of thanks to Team McStizzie. **

At seven months in her pregnancy Izzie thought she couldn't endure much more of the bedrest she had been put on full time, but now at eight she was ready to induce labor and get it over with. She stared at the white celing wondering if this purgatory would ever end. She knew she should be thankful that she had made it this far without major complications, but there is only so much a girl can take. Why did carrying a human life have to be so damn difficult? And better yet why can't human males be like seahorses? Ok now she was just losing it. Next thing you know she would say something about penguins taking flight. Mark had been so good to her as she had slowly gone insane. Even if she tried to explain a phenomenon like flying penguins, he would gentle kiss her forehead and calmly say "Izzie, penguins can't fly." He really was perfect..you know in that flawed kind of way, but it was easy when he got to go perform surgery and keep his fantastic body. The most surprising thing was how he was dealing with the lack of sex: better than her. Given sometimes he would disappear jumprope in hand for a couple hours at a time, but over all he was coping with it well. She mourned for it. She longed to feel that close to him, but it would be a while before they were allowed to jump back on that bandwagon. She glanced at the clock, and decided to get up and figure out something to do to be productive. She catiously opened the door and crept down the stairs just incase Derek was lurking in the house still. She knew Meredith was gone and Mark too, but she wasn't sure if Derek was at the hospital or not. They had put off moving until the baby came, because of her delicate condition. That and because Meredith and Derek were hardcore against them leaving...ever. Izzie found the coast to be clear and headed to the kitchen.

Mark had found the perfect house. It was two stories, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, hardwood floors, the biggest kitchen he had ever seen, a big front yard with a white picket fence. He knew Izzie would love it. After she got over being pissed that he had bought a house without her consent. He was standing in the middle of what would become the living room. There were boxes of stuff.

"Mark, how did you rope me into helping you with this?"

"Because you are my friend."

"Right, well what should we put together first."

"Well let's start with the kitchen. All we have to do is put up the stuff in those boxes and then move in the table and chairs."

"Ok then."

It took them all day, but they had the kitchen, living room, dining room, and den/study put together. It wasn't all decorated but furnished none the less. They plopped down on the couch and took a load off.

"You must really love her."

"Nah, I'm just trying to get in her pants."

"Oh that must be it. Not that you haven't already."

"Derek, I need to tell you something."

"OK"

"Remember that time we told you we were married?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was an elaborate plan to keep Burke's mom off of our backs."

"WHAT!?!"

"Now calm down."

"Mark just be honest are you are aren't you?"

"We aren't, but I want to be."

"Really?"

"I need your help."

"I help you move in all of this stuff and now you want more. Geez Mark, you have become needy."

"Help me pick out a ring."

"Okay fine, but if I'm not the best man I'm going to be pissed."

"Man I guess I'll have to tell Burke never mind."

"Let's go home."

"You are home Mark."

"Ok then let's go to your home."

"That's a trailer."

"Do you even remember how to get there."

"Yes...maybe."

"Well let's go to Meredith's place."

"Right behind you."

As soon as they walked through the door they knew Izzie was violating bedrest...again. Mark quickly walked to the kitchen. He found her in the midst of cupcakes and muffins and chocolate chip cookies. He walked up to her and when she turned around she jumped in surprise. Obviously she hadn't heard the door open.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Baking?"

"I think you are violating bedrest."

"Violate is such a strong word."

"You have got to stop." She just looked at him. Pleading with him to understand why she couldn't stay in that bed any longer. He ignored her pleading eyes because he was focused on her full lips. This not having sex thing was going to kill him. He decided to give into temptation knowing he would regret it, because it wouldn't go much farther. He leaned down and kissed her. It was an odd time to kiss her but she was there and he was only human. Izzie returned the unexpected kiss with much fervor. She was forbidden to go past first, but she would enjoy taking what she could. Suddenly she felt the world move beneath her. Then the kiss was over and she realized she was being carried back to her prison.

"That was pretty sneaky."

"I have to be sneaky, because you don't play by the rules."

"Fine, but I weigh a ton. Don't break your back."

"Please. You were underweight for you height when you got pregnant. You are probably in the correct range now. Besides I am strong."

"Yes you are sweetie."

"Mocary isn't becoming, angel."

He deposited her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"I think you are extremely manly, but you are also sweaty and gross. You need to take a shower."

"Ok fine, but you stay put."

She held up her hands in defeat. He was in a particularly honery mood, so as he stood up he took his shirt off. He could hear a tiny intake of breath. He turned around to face her. He watched her face contort from desire to aggravation.

"Go...shower...now."

"All right I'm going."

That man is going to be the death of me, Izzie thought as she flopped back down in the bed.

Ann stood on the porch of the house looking at the door. She had no way of knowing how her daughter would react to her arrival. She knew she was a busy girl, but it had been too long since she had seen her. She missed her. She got the occasional phone call, but even those didn't reveal anything about her life. Ann was a mother, and by nature she wanted to know about her child. So here she stood, unsure of how to take the next step.

Marilyn was tired of her son ignoring her phone calls. She had called Patricia and gotten her to find out from Derek exactly where Mark was at. Now she pulled up to the house, and marched up to the front door. Mark had a life in New York that he had apparently abandoned for a little over a year now. She wanted answers and that is why she had flown half way across the country to find him. She would have marched right into the house had someone not been waiting at the door.

"Hello."

"Hello"

"My name is Marilyn Sloan."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ann Stevens. I'm just here to see my daughter, but she has no idea that I'm coming."

"That's funny I'm here to see my son."

"My daughter lives here and your son as well. I Meredith was her only roommate."

"Why would Mark have roommates?"

"I don't know?"

"Well we are going to find out, we are."

With that she knocked three times on the solid wood door.

"I'll get it!" Izzie practically ran out of her room. Well as fast as she could for being the size of a small whale. She made it halfway down the stairs before Mark caught up with her.

"Izzie go back upstairs. It's probably no one." They reached the bottom and she still went for the door.

"I'm a big girl. I can answer the door."  
"Fine. Go for it." Derek had by this time come out of the living room and was standing at a distance watching them bicker. It seemed to him like Izzie just might have won this one. She opened the door and what was on the other side was the scariest thing that one could imagine.

"Mom?"

"Mother?"

All that could be heard in the stunned silence was Derek Shepherd's laughter.

When you're flying high  
Take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony  
To every lonely song  
That you learn to play

When you're soaring through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

I keep looking up  
Awaiting your return  
My greatest fear will be  
That you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire

_**When You Come Back Down **Nickel Creek_

* * *

_Next Chapter will be short and the next chapter will be long. Please Read and Review. It makes flowers grow and rainbows form._


	13. Hot

**And the plot thickens...**

It was too much seeing two mothers at her front door, so Izzie did what any girl that was eight months pregnant with crazy hormones would do at the sight of seeing both her mother and her more-than boyfriend not-quite fiancé's mother. She shut the door. Ok so maybe that wasn't the best idea, but she was in shock and she couldn't think of anything better at that exact moment.

"Oh now they are going to be pissed."

"Shut up Derek."

"Izzie calm down. Open the door. We have to face them someday."

"Ummm I can't I have to go upstairs. You see I'm on bedrest. You deal with them." With that she promptly waddled up the stairs.

"You can't just leave me here." He was answered with the sound of a door shuting. Mark took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mark what was that about!?!"

"Where is Isobel?"

"That was pregnancy hormones, and she's on bedrest and thought it would be best if she obeyed her doctor for once."

"Mark why do you have roommates."

"Ms. Stevens it's up the stairs and first door on the right."

"Thank you."

After she was gone he ushered his mother into the living room. He really didn't want to do this right here right now, but she had left him little choice as usually. She wasn't a bad mother exactly. She had just left him to be raised by nannies when he was younger, and only seemed to want a part in his life when he became an adult. She had been like a vulture ever since. He hadn't told anything about Seattle. It was the first time she couldn't keep tabs on him.

"Now back to my earlier question. You have more than enough money. What are you doing living with roommates? Hello Derek dear."

"Hello Mrs. Sloan." Derek quickly disappeared after being glared at by Mark.

"We are living here until we can move into our house."

"We? Who is this we, and who is that girl that answered the door?"

"The answer to both of those questions is Isobel Stevens."

"You're involved with that girl?"

"No."

"Thank God."

"I'm in love with that girl."

"Mark you can't be serious. Just because you got her pregnant doesn't me you have to pretend to be the perfect guy, because you feel bad. Just come back to New York and pay child support and live your life the way you want to."

"For once in your life would you shut the hell up and leave me alone?"

"Well I never..."

"Never what, mother? Fell in love? Cared for another human being? Why is it now you follow me to Seattle?"

"I love you Mark and that's why I'm here."

"If you ever loved me you have a really funny way of showing it. I think you're here because all of you friends in New York aren't so interested in you now that you're plastic surgeon son is on the other side of the country."

"That's just not true."

"It is. I'm not going back. I am going to stay here and become a father, marry that beautiful woman, move into a house, and live happily ever after."

"Mark I'm going to my hotel and I will come back tomorrow when you have come to your senses."

"I will still feel the same, but best of luck to you."

Derek had been listening for lack of anything better to do. They were in the living room where the tv lived. He realized how much Mark had grown up and he was proud, like a proud poppa.

"Izzie? Sweetie open the door."

"Mom why are you here."

"I just wanted to see you. Our conversations over the last few months have been lacking, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Izzie begrudgingly got up and opened the door to let her mother in.

"Hi Mom." Her mom hugged her. Izzie had forgotten what it felt like. Suddenly she was five again.

"So you're on bed rest, Cricket."

"Yep. I have been turned into a human incubator instead of a practicing surgeon. I hope I can still remember what to do when I go back."

"I'm sure it'll be like riding a bike."

"So do you have any questions?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Back when I was still an intern, this cocky arrogant plastic surgeon came to Seattle Grace. He proceeded to tick me off and earn my respect at the same time. One day we were both a bit tipsy and we made this deal. We would try to have a relationship for one week. During this week we sort of fell in love with each other. A few months after that Cristina had a wedding shower and we sort of you know in the bathroom. Wow this is really strange to talk about with you. Anyway here we are eight months later."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'm happy. Is he by any chance that man that was at the door with you?"

"I have good taste huh?"

"That's for sure."

"Surprisingly enough, I'm really glad you're here. I'm sorry I hid all this from you."

"I understand that we didn't have a good relationship when you left. I blame myself for that, but I could not be more proud of you."

"You can stay here if you want. It's a bit crowded, but we do have an extra bedroom."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"I want you to."

"Well all right then. I'm just going to go downstairs and get something out of the car. I'll be right back."

Mark was making his way up the stairs and Ann was coming down. She reminded him a lot of Izzie. She had blonde hair, but her eyes were blue. She had the same nose and chin as her daughter. As they passed each other she quietly said, "Take care of her. She's my baby." It was a simple request. One that any good mother would make, and yet it touched him. No one had ever in his entire life entrusted him with something so precious and their only child. Sure Izzie was a capable adult with a life of her own, but she was this woman's little girl. They had a rocky time right before Izzie had left, but when she recalled her childhood it was apparent how much her mother meant to her. Mark took the last few steps in twos. He hurried to their room. Izzie was sitting on the bed just staring at the wall. He could tell that it was difficult for her to see her mother again. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"I'm going to take care of you."

"I know." Suddenly her hand clenched around his.

"Izzie?"

"Mark I think we may need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I was having some back pain earlier, but I thought that was all it was. Now I know that it's not. They are contractions. Mark, I'm in labor."

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

_**Hot** Avril Lavigne_

* * *

I'm evil right. So next chapter we have mama drama, baby drama, wedding drama, and other fun things involving drama. It should be good. In the meantime drop me a line tell me how you feel. I hate to say this but this fic is drawing to a close, but I can be persuaded to write a third. If that is what you the readers want. Review and pursuade. I'm all eyes. And much love to my Team. Think rainbows and puppies! 


	14. To Be Alone With You

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long. I couldn't make it work for me. Even now it's not exactly perfect. I hope you do like it though. The last chapter won't take me nearly as long so it should be up soon. Now keep in mind I have never had a baby or be present at any birth other than my own so I probably screwed something up. Let's just ignore that though. I probably spelled things wrong, because I don't have a proper spell check on my computer at the moment. I am also sorry Team McStizzie for dissappearing off the face of the earth.**

Mark was panicking. It was a miracle they had made it to the hospital in one piece. He had practically carried her out the door and sped off down the road, leaving Derek, Meredith, and Ann to follow. As if that wasn't going to be an extremely awkward situation. Izzie found it humorous that he was the one freaking out when she was the person going into labor four weeks early. They had made it to the hospital at the same time Addison had. Which was good except for that Izzie hadn't called her.

"Izzie? Mark? What are you doing here?"

"I think I might..."

"She's in labor!"

"Oh no. Not you too. And you are both early. It seems I have my work cut out for me."

"Who else's here?"

"Callie."

"You don't say."

"Let's get you up stairs and check on everything."

"All right."

It didn't take long for her to get hooked up to every device imaginable. Meredith and Ann were at her side, while Derek calmed down Mark in his state of dishevelment. Izzie watched them a bit amused while Addison check her heart rate, the babies heart rate, and Mark's just for kicks

"Izzie you are 4 centimeters dilated. The baby seems to be fine. The heart rate is normal and there are no signs of distress. I have no reason to try to stop your labor, so sometime soon you are going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am the best you know."

"Ok then."

"Mark how are you doing over there? You're looking a little pale."

"Addison don't taunt him."

"Sorry Derek I couldn't resist. Now I'm off to check on Callie O'Malley"

"Tell her I said hey."

"All right I will."

Hour 6

Addison had came in to check on her ever so often, but it seemed that Callie was reaching the finish line much quicker than she was so it had been an hour since Izzie had seen her. Mark had come to his senses and was now playing the dutiful daddy to be and holding her hand and fetching ice chips. He was sitting next to her and absentmindedly stroking her hair. Meredith had gone off to check on Callie and George and Derek had gone back home to get some sleep. Ann had gone down to get Mark and herself some coffee. Suddenly Addison burst through the door looking pretty tired herself.

"So there's a new O'Malley in the world and he weighs 9 lbs. 10 oz., 20 inches long and did I mention he was two weeks early."

"Wow, poor Callie."

"Oh she had an epidural. She was fine. Now how are you doing Izzie."

"Just hanging out. I have a feeling this is going to take a really long time."

"Well let's see where you are."

"By now I thought this would be less awkward."

"I know how you feel, and you're right. It seems that your labor is stalling. You're at 5 centimeters."

"Please tell me you are kidding."

"Nope I'm not, but if you haven't started to progress in the next little bit I may just break your water for you." Addison was in a playful mood.

"I just may let you." Izzie didn't want to be in the hospital more than was absolutely necessary.

"I'm going to check on Baby O'Malley, and a few of my other patients, but I will be back."

"Bye Addison."

Izzie gave a despondent sigh. Mark smiled at her. He knew she was ready to get this over with, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. No this was Izzie Stevens. She was a trooper. She would deal with the pain and not say a word about it. Sure she complained about little stuff, but when it came to the big stuff that mattered she took it in strides. She was hardcore. It was something that he admired greatly in her. About that time Cristina came bursting through the door.

"Can I hide in here?"

"Why do you need to hide?"

"There's to much happiness in the other room and it's full of people and one of those people keep looking at me expectantly. Like I'm next. I would just like to stay in here where it's safe."

"Sure you can stay. It's going to be a long time before there is joy in here."

"Thank God, but you know... how are you?" Cristina was trying to be compassionate

"I'm fine for now thanks."

"Right."

"Is it really that bad over there?"

"Oh yeah. George tried to get me to watch the baby crowning on video. They were talking about how cute he was and how much hair he had. Burke and McDreamy looked like they could rob the nursery for one of their own. It's scary."

"Why would he want you to watch that? Did they name him?"

"It's still up in the air. By the way, I need you're baby to be cuter than theirs. I have a bet to collect on."

"Cristina! Why would you bet on that?"

"Let's look at this logically. George is cute yes. Callie is hot yes. You are supermodel and he is McSteamy. Supermodel and McSteamy trump Hot and Cute. Logic."

"What if our baby got bad genes."

"Ummm I don't actually think that's genetically possible. Izzie you have to have bad genes in order to pass them on."

"It's still wrong."

"Well it is logical." Mark agreed with Cristina

"Don't encourage her."

"I'm sorry. Ice chips?" Izzie just cocked an eyebrow in a way that said "Seriously?"

"Ok guess not."

Hour 7

"How are we?"

"Are you even human Addison? How can you be so upbeat?"

"Shut up Derek. I wasn't talking to you. Izzie how are you feeling?"

"Honestly not much different."

"That is not what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry?"

"Let's just take a look...Well it looks like your labor has stalled. So what I'm going to do is start you on Pitocin and go ahead and break your water. You look a bit scared Izzie."

"I am. From an I'm a surgeon point of view I'm totally fine. I have seen this done a million times, but from the I'm in labor point of view it's as scary as hell."

"I understand. Ok here we go. It's not going to hurt."

It didn't hurt, but Izzie just wanted to be finished. She just wanted her baby in her arms. This was taking forever. Given a lot of women are in labor longer than 7 hours, but it's an eternity when it's all that stands between you and the rest of your life. She had wanted to do this as natural as possible, but nothing about this pregnancy was going according to plan. She looked at Mark. He looked tired, but he wouldn't leave her for longer than five minutes at a time. God, she loved him. It was crazy to her how much she loved him. He was beautiful. She wanted to get this over with and go home with their baby and him. She was so ready.

"Ok I'm going to check you again in one hour and hopefully we will have progressed."

"Thank you"

"No problem."

Derek was hanging out with them. Meredith had gone to work and so had Cristina. George came in the door for the first time as Addison was leaving.

"Hey Izzie. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you yet."

"It's ok. How's Callie?"

"She's good and the baby is too."

"I heard. Have you named him yet?"

"Harold Matthew O'Malley."

"You named him after your dad."

"Yep. We decided we are going to call him Harry. Have you picked a name yet?"

"No. Which is probably a bad thing."

"You'll pick a good one. I just wanted to check on you. I will come back in a little while."

"Bye George. Tell them hi for me."

"Will do."

Hour 10

It had worked. Izzie was really starting to feel the contractions in that painful way that makes women break bone. The last time Addison had checked she was at 7 centimeters which was a lot better than 4. Mark wished she would just get the epidural, but no she didn't want to. It was almost as if the needle scared her more than the pain of labor hurt her. The look on her face when a contraction hit her was enough for him to want to do it for her. She shouldn't have to be doing all the work all by herself. Sure he was there but he felt helpless. He could get her ice chips and he could rub her back and he could hold her hand, but when it came down to it he could help where it counted most.

"Izzie if your contractions keep up at this pace we should have a baby in a few hours."

"I don't know if I can take a whole lot more of this."

"Eventually the pain plateaus but it could still be a while until that happens. You can get an epidural now if you would like."

"I think I'm going to hold off."

"I don't think you are going to feel that way in a few hours."

"I'll deal with it when it gets here."

"Just don't wait too long."

Hour 13

Izzie was thinking she should have just gotten the epidural. But it was too late and Addison was telling her to start pushing with her next contraction. There was no way this was going to be anything less than the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She felt a contraction and did as she was told.

"That's it. Keep pushing. And relax. That was pretty much a perfect push Izzie. A few more of those and we'll have a baby."

Mark didn't understand how she wasn't breaking his hand. Pain was etched all over her perfect face and she was squeezing pretty hard, but not hard enough for him to wonder if his had was okay or not. He counted the seconds for her and was the best coach he could be. Right now that's all he could do. It was all very surreal.

The pushing didn't take long. Addison was a bit surprised. It wasn't long until she anounced the final push. And with it a little baby girl made her way into the world. She didn't cry right away, but it wasn't long until she made it clear she had inherited her mother's set of lungs. She was a little baby, but that was to be expected when she was four weeks early. She had dark hair and she was as cute as she could be for just having been born. Addison watched on as her mother held her and cried tears of pure joy and her father gently touched her little cheek with the back of his index finger. She had done it. She had given Mark a chance at happily ever after. This one moment made everything okay. They had all made mistakes, but here was their chance at a bright new future.

As soon as Addison was finished and the baby was back from all her tests, the room was full of friends and family. Well their friends were their family. Meredith cried which surprised a few people. Cristina took pictures. Izzie was sure she was doing so in an attempt to collect on her bet. Alex kissed the top of her head and offered his congratulations. Derek and Preston were plotting ways to get a baby of their own. Ann was doting on her daughter and granddaughter as much as a new grandmother could. George brought Harry to see everyone and so the babies could met each other. They both slept through the whole ordeal. Addison was proud of her self, but took the opportunity to talk to Mark.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He followed her out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever did."

"Addison..."

"No I need to say this. I am sorry for using you to try to get over Derek. I am sorry for taking the first chance you had to be a father away. And I'm sorry for hurting you again when you came here. I am truly sorry."

"I know. Let's be honest here. We aren't the people we were even just a year and a half ago. I would forgive you, but I don't even remember the man all those things happened to. I got a second chance and you have one too. I suggest we take it."

"Can we be friends?"

"Of course. We have people waiting for us in there."

"Okay. Let's go."

"MARK EZEKIAL SLOAN!"

"Mark run. Your mother's headed this way." She watched his jaw tense.

"Mark, Why didn't you call me."

"Because you don't belong here. Go home."

"It's my grandchild."

"She is my daughter and in the interest of her safety and mental health you we be coming nowhere near her."

"We can take the child with us to New York."

"You are unbelievable."

"We could be happy there."

"Marilyn leave your son alone."

"Addison this is really none of your business."

"He's happy. Why can't you just be happy for him?"

"He doesn't belong here."

"So you want him to go back to New York and do what exactly.:

"It's where he belongs with his family. His practice is there."

"My family is here. You accept that or you can leave."

"But Markie..."

"No. No buts" With that he turned and walked back into the room.

It didn't take long for the room to clear out. Izzie was tired and so was the rest of the gang. They had either been working when Callie and Izzie had come in or they were going to work. The baby was asleep and it didn't take long for Izzie to pretty much pass out from exhaustion. Mark on the other hand couldn't sleep. So much had happened over the last twenty four hours. His mother had shown up, his girlfriend had gone into labor, he had become a father, he had yelled at said mother. All in all it had been a very eventful day. Now he sat across from Izzie's bed where she slept peacefully, holding their tiny baby in his arms. She was so little. He counted her ten itsy fingers, and ten tinsy toes once more. Already she looked so much like the woman that lay in front of him. She had the same button nose and he knew that when she was older she would have adorable freckles sprinkled on it when she was in the sun for too long. Her lips were the same shape and he knew there were high cheekbones hiding under those cherub baby cheeks. He was searching for signs of himself in her small face they had the same chin and she had his eyes. Sure all babies were born with blue eyes, but they were the same shape and maybe they would be the same color. He looked up as he heard the door open. It was Ann. She smiled a tired smile at him. Izzie had never really talked about her mom, but he knew they had a shaky past. He was glad she was here. Wether or not she admitted it Izzie needed her right now. Hell he needed her. Neither one of them knew the first thing about taking care of babies.

"She's beautiful."

"I know. She looks exactly like her mother."

"I see you in there too."

"Maybe. She has my chin."

"Yes she does."

"I've never been responsible for anyone before. It suddenly seems a little overwhelming."

"It is. Learning to be selfless is a hard lesson, but if you have help and the love you feel for her will make it easier."

"I guess I should have been ready to love her so much so quickly. Everyone tells you about it."

"Hearing it and experiencing it are very different."

"I guess so." The last part was a bit indecipherable due to a large yawn.

"You need to get some sleep."

"We all do."

"Yes, but you need to sleep now. You have a new baby to take care of." Mark stood up and carefully placed the sleeping infant in Ann's capable arms. He crawled into the small hospital bed behind a sleeping Izzie. Sure it was the smallest bed in the history of man kind, but he needed to be near her right now. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Izzie woke up with a very familiar arm around her waist. For a moment she wondered if the past eight months were just a dream, but her eyes focused on the familiar hospital surroundings. She was wonder where the baby was if Mark was asleep next to her. She began to sit up, but then regretted it. Her body was sore from all the effort it had gone through to bring another life into the world. She managed to sit up despite her protesting muscles and Mark's dead weight. Just before she grabbed the phone a nurse came in rolling the little bed where her baby was fussing ever so slightly.

"I thought you might be up. She wasn't very happy in the nursery." Izzie smiled. Already she was being difficult. She readily took pink bundle from the nurse who's name was Jessica. She instantly stopped voicing her frustration.

"I'm sorry she was causing trouble."

"She was actually perfect until she decided she had had enough of all the other babies. So have you picked a name for her yet?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about it." She looked at her sleeping boyfriend; his face still half hidden by a pillow.

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you catch him. I mean he was a bit of a manwhore when he first came to Seattle."

"A bit is an understatement, and I really don't know. I ask myself that often. I guess we just met our match in each other."

"So I guess you believe in soulmates then."

"I have to. Otherwise I would constantly be waiting for him to leave."

"whaphmfehet"

"What?" Izzie had no idea what he had said.

"What time is it?"

"Who knows."

"It's 1:36 in the morning."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing really."

"I'm just going to give you some alone time, but you really should pick a name."

"Thanks Jessica."

"No problem."

Jessica left them alone as a family.

"How did you sleep?"

"As well as you can on a hospital bed."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, but that's to be expected." She smiled at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. It had been a trying day and he needed it just as much as she did.

"I love you."

"I love you, but we need to give our baby a name."

"The list is in your bag."

"Suddenly those names just don't seem to work."

"What did you have in mind."

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I know that face. You do have something in mind."

"Ok but you aren't going to like it."

"I love everything about you even the things I don't particularly like all the time."

"Oh thanks that makes is so much easier."

"Come on out with it."

"Remember how I was confined to the house for a million years."

"It was more like a month and a half, but yeah."

"I sort of fell in love with the history channel, and there was the special about the history of aviation, and they were talking about Amelia Erheart. I just thought Amelia was such a pretty name and..."

"You think it fits her."

"Yes?"

"Amelia Grace Sloan."

"Woah wait. When did we decide on Grace?"

"Let's face it this hospital owns us. It's where we met and where she was born. It seems fitting to use it."

"I guess you are right. And it does sound really nice."

"So?"

"I think our baby now has a name."

"To bad she is asleep and can't enjoy it."

I'd swim across Lake Michigan  
I'd sell my shoes  
I'd give my body to be back again  
In the rest of the room

To be alone  
With you  
To be alone  
With you  
To be alone with you  
To be alone with you

_**To Be Alone With You **Sufjan Stevens_

* * *

So please review. Thanks. I love you and reviews. 


	15. New Slang

**The End. Thanks for sticking it out with me.**

Today was the day. It had taken four months. The house that she had no idea about was completely ready. Derek had helped him arrange the house, build a fence, and with the do-it-yourself landscaping. It was finally the house you wanted to raise a family in. He had even had a pool installed. The hard part was getting around Izzie. She wanted to find a house, but he of course couldn't have that. He had found something wrong with every house they had looked at, and he could tell it was starting to piss her off. He did look at magazines with her as she picked out patterns and colors she liked for various things they needed in a home. It had actually helped him out quite a bit, and now it was done.

It was four in the morning and he was so wrapped up in his plans for the evening he almost missed the gentle cooing coming through the baby monitor on the night stand. He grabbed it before it could wake up the sleeping woman beside him. He couldn't have her cranky tonight. He got up to check on his daughter. It alarmed him a bit that she was up so early. She had started sleeping through the night relatively early on. It was another reason parenthood was pure bliss for them. She was a happy baby. She smiled a lot and rarely cried. He was still amazed at how perfectly she fit into their lives. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to go from two to three. He looked over the side of the crib and peered down at her alert little face. He picked her up and turned into a giant fluffy marshmallow of a man. Only two females on the face of the planet could make him go soft. He sat in the glider and continued to gaze into her eyes that were starting to turn the same steely gray color as his own. Izzie loved that she was going to have his eyes. He was glad that she had Izzie's hair and nose and mouth. Well she was pretty much a baby version of Izzie. That was fine with him.

"I hate it when I wake up and you're not there." He smiled up at the woman he was determined to make his bride.

"I'm sorry. She was awake and I wanted you to sleep for as long as you could."

"Normally I would be upset with you for leaving me for another girl, but in her case I'll make an exception."

"You know I love both my girls." He kissed the side of her head as she sat in the floor and draped the top half of her body over his thigh to get a better look at their baby.

"I do know."

"I have a surprise for you tonight, and I was thinking that we could let Meredith babysit Amelia tonight." He stifled laughter at the horrified expression on her face.

"I don't think I'm ready to relinquish complete control to Meredith."

"It's just for a few hours and I'll make sure that Derek is here."

"Maybe Callie could..."

"She's working tonight."

"George?"

"Work. His mom is watching Harry."

"We could ask her."

"Iz. She will be fine with Meredith. Meredith knows her routine better than any of our other friends."

"You promise Derek will be here, and that Cristina will be far far away."

"Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?"

"No. Okay then pinkie promise?"

"If you break a pinkie promise you die."

"I know. I think you've told me that before."

"Maybe." He held out his pinkie to her and she hooked hers around it sealing his promise.

"I think she's asleep."

"Yea she is." Izzie smiled as she reached out her hand to run it over the soft blond hair on Amelia's head.

"We don't have to be up for another hour."

"I'm not tired. It's weird how much I love to watch her when she sleeps."

"It's not weird. But if you're not tired and she obviously is through with us I can think of other ways to entertain ourselves."

"Oh can you?"

The morning after their rendezvous they had gone to work and it had been hectic. He had seen her for a fleeting moment around 1pm. Now his shift was over and he was at the house waiting for her to show up so he could take her out. He knew that she would be ecstatic, but that didn't stop his nerves. He had never dreamed that he would ever be in a position that he would only want one thing. Well something other than sex. He looked at the small black velvet box in his hands. Inside lay a 3 carat pear shaped diamond ring with a platinum setting. The band was thin. He didn't want it to take away from the perfection of the stone it held. He wanted it to seem like it was floating and fighting the laws of gravity to stay on her finger. It was graceful and elegant, and Izzie deserved nothing less. He walked to his daughter's crib and peered in. She looked up at him and he opened the box to show her the ring.

"What do you think Belle? Is it perfect for your mommy?" He of course got no reply and so he just kept talking. "You know 2 years ago I was in New York and living with a women that I thought I loved. I didn't love her, but I think I needed to believe I did so I could get here and find your mom. I'm glad I messed up Uncle Derek and Aunt Addison's marriage. Otherwise I wouldn't have you."

"Mark don't tell her about you sleeping with Addison. It could scar her." He quickly slid the ring into his coat pocket, before she saw it.

"I never thought you were going to come home."

"I'm sorry. It was a long surgery. I'm pretty tired. You just wanna do this another night?"

"No, get dressed."

"Alright, calm down. I'm going." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and he noticed that his palms were sweating. He mentally berated himself. Now was not the time to be nervous. He didn't do nervous. So instead he decided to sit in the glider and go over what he was going to say one more time.

Izzie quickly showered and got ready. She slid into a red dress that hit her above the knees and decided to let her hair dry in its natural waves. It hadn't taken her very long to get her body back after Amelia was born. Her metabolism had always been high, and she had started going to the gym and once a week took a yoga class. She checked her appearance in the mirror and when she was satisfied she went to find Mark. He was sitting in the glider with his eyes closed in concentration.

"Ok I'm ready." He looked at her and she could practically feel his eyes moving over ever inch of her frame.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. So where are we going?"

"Wow Iz. You look hot." Came from behind her

"You are officially no longer my friend. I can't be friends with people who look like that after they have given birth to a small person."

"Cristina is not allowed to be left alone with her."

"Don't worry. I won't let her."

"Thanks. You faith in me is overwhelming."

"Ok Meredith you know all the numbers and you have both of our cell numbers and just in case I made a list and put it on the refrigerator. There are bottles in there as well. She should be fine until we get back. You know where everything is, but if you need anything just call."

"Izzie calm down. I have seen you do this all a thousand times. We'll be fine."

"Iz, Meredith's got this. You don't need to worry. Besides Derek will be home any minute."

"Yes. See nothing to worry about." Cristina had crept over to the crib and looked down at the little girl.

"I totally won that bet."

"Cristina! What are you doing?"

"Calm down Barbie. I was just looking."

"Maybe we shouldn't go."

"Oh no we are defiantly going."

"Seriously Izzie go she's going to be fine."

"Yea Barbie. Enjoy it. Who knows when it's going to happen again."

"Is it to late to ask your mom to fly in from New York?"

"Yes." Since the birth his mom had come around. She accepted the fact he loved Izzie. She didn't approve completely, but respected his decision.

"Izzie go."

"Ok Ok we're going."

As soon as they were out of the front door he grabbed her arm and simultaneously turned her around and pulled her to him. She wasted no time closing the distance between their lips. It had been so very long since they had touched each other. Sure it was just a handful of hours, but it felt much longer. He pulled away first. Both of them breathless.

"Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Please." She was skeptical but did as he asked. She let out a small gasp as her vision was obscured by a strip of black silk. It was a blindfold.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You love surprises." He took her hands and guided her into the car, and in no time they were off.

The house was only a five minute drive from Meredith's so there wasn't much time for her to drag it out of him. He pulled into the driveway and parked, took a deep breath and went to help her out of the car.

Izzie had no idea what was going on. She heard him open her door and he took her hand and helped her out of the car. He took her hands and led her across some concrete which turned into a lot of grass. Finally they stopped and he took her shoulders and pointed her towards something. He moved to stand behind her and she could feel him fiddling with the nuisance blinding her.

"I need you to close your eyes."

"I would ask why, but this once I'm just going to comply." She closed her eyes and felt the silk disappear. His arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. If she hadn't been so anxious she would have been able to fully enjoy it.

"Ok you can open them."

What she saw before her was the most beautiful house she could have imagined. It was huge and the yard was huge and there was even a white picket fence. It was perfection. She had no idea what to say. It was their home. She knew it the second she opened her eyes. She wondered how long he had been hiding it from her.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it? I love it. Can we go inside?"

"Of course we can. We own it."

He took her hand and they made their way up the walk. He stopped at the front door. She was confused and as she looked at him she saw uncertainty.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you a question?"

"Ok."

"How do you like the porch?"

"The porch?"

"Yes."

"Its nice."

"Ok." He turned to face her. "Before we go in there I need to know something. I want to live with you and our family in this house for the rest of our lives or until we have so many kids we need a bigger house. This house was built to be a home, but I can't live in it knowing you could walk away at any moment."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

"I want to know you are going to have to go through tons of legal documents to do so. That way I can have enough time to convince you to stay. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I am not getting down on my knee because it's traditional, and we have been everything but. What I really wanted to ask you before we walk through this door is if you will wear this ring and be the only one for me for the rest of your life." He held the ring out to her. She was speechless. She knew it was coming, but wow. There it was sparkling at her it its perfection. She didn't feel like yes was a strong enough answer.

"A simple Will you marry me would have worked."

"That's not an answer."

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier than being the only one for you."

"Then you can have the ring." He pulled it out of the box and taking her left hand slid it onto her ring finger. It looked even better than he had imagined.

"So tell me does this house have a bed."

They had made it up the stairs to the room he had made for them. They had the rest of their lives to enjoy the house, but only tonight to make the perfect engagement. Neither wanted to waste what time they were allowed. He opened the door and her eyes fell on the king sized bed. She knew that everything on it was the finest of whatever, but she was finding it hard to care about anything, but getting that stuff off of the bed and on to the floor.

He shut the door and didn't even have time to breath before her lips found their home on top of his. It felt right. The kind of right where anything else was really, really wrong. Kissing her had always felt right but now that she was completely his it was taken to a whole new level. As she took his bottom lip in between her teeth his hand pulled down the zipper holding her dress on her body. Her hands were far from idle as they made quick work of his jacket and buttons. As soon as the zipper was down she stepped back an let it pool on the floor. Instead on going back to his embrace she opted to stand by the bed. He was surprised, but close the distance quickly. Not so quickly that he couldn't take in the sight of her.

Her hair had gotten quiet long. It fell halfway down her back. The only piece of clothing she wore was a pair of pink panties with a little bow on the top. Classic Izzie. She didn't look unlike that one painting of Venus in the giant seashell. In a less lusty state he would have remembered the name of said painting, but the name wasn't really as important then the almost naked woman in front of him.

When he reached her his hands came to rest on her hips and he looked into her eyes. Her hands slipped under his unbuttoned shirt and roamed the planes of his well sculpted chest. She never broke the eye contact they shared until he kissed her. It was softer and at a much slower pace then what they had started with. She found herself getting lost in the soft friction. It seemed to go on forever. Slowly building until she felt his tongue on her lips and she gladly parted them to grant him access. While there tongue's moved in a sensual dance his hands began to caress the out side of two very sensitive parts of her anatomy. That along with the pressure building against her stomach was driving her slightly insane. She removed her hands from his hair in favor of pushing his shirt off of his shoulders and onto the floor. This however did not speed up or change the amazing attention he was giving to her mouth and breasts. As much as she enjoyed it, her desire was building to almost painful levels. She decided to go after his pants next. After she got past the belt things began to get difficult. He had left her mouth and started to attack her neck. He knew how sensitive it was and now her knees were getting weak. Her breathing was labored and he hadn't even touched the most intimate part of her. She knew this was going to be a long night. She finally regained enough functioning to unbutton and unzip the pants he wore. With help from her hands they fell around his ankles. Yet it didn't help speed up this process any. Now he had switched to the other side of her neck. He was making it damn near impossible to focus on the task at hand.

He knew that he was punishing them both by going this slow, but in the end it would be worth it. He was aware of her attempts to get him to move faster. He however did not anticipate she would have gone as far as she just did. Her hand had slipped beneath his Calvin's and wrapped its self around his driving force. It was enough to get him to pause and enough for her to figure out she had won. He removed her hand and pushed her back against the bed.

Next thing she knew she was on her back and he was on top of her. The pace had sped up quite nicely. His kisses were much more passionate. His hands moved with much more gusto. Things were right were she wanted them, and she gave into the desire filled haze in her mind. She briefly considered taking control, but nixed that idea when she felt his hand slip beneath the only piece of fabric left on her body. Her hands were roaming about his muscular back, but the instant his fingers slipped inside of her, her back arched and her nails dug into his skin. He hissed through his teeth in both pleasure and pain. It was time to end the suffering. He needed to be be inside her.

She was vaguely aware of her panties disappearing off of her body and onto the floor. Even though the majority of her mind was functioning on instinct she knew that she should return the favor. She pushed on his shoulder, and he gave way to her suggestion. Her lips blazed a fiery trail from behind his ear to the spot just below his belly button.

He wanted to touch her but she was just out of reach. She was teasing him and helping him at the same time. Much more of this torture and it was going to be over before it truly began, and that wouldn't cut it. He wasn't sure what she was doing but then he felt her lips encircle and caress him and he was far to close for any of that. He sat up and pulled her toward him. He rolled her onto her back and to the control back.

She didn't mind. Not at all. Especially when he gazed into her very core with his piercing eyes as he slowly entered her. They hadn't made love like this since before the baby. Now they were guarded and careful, because she could wake up at any moment. This was completely uninhibited. She didn't even try to quiet the moans escaping from her throat that accompanied each and every thrust.

He moved in perfect time with her body bringing them closer to the edge. He felt his body begin to tense, but there was nothing to worry about because her body had also reached it's breaking point. His name was on her lips as he kissed her neck. It was over and yet it was the start of a whole new chapter of their lives.

Izzie watching him sleeping. He was on his back and she had propped her self up to just look at him. He was beautiful. She wondered briefly how her luck had turned after her intern year. Life was as perfect as she thought it could be. Her feet touched the floor and she managed to wrap the sheet around her naked form. The sheet was unbelievably soft. Just something else he had thought about. The moon was out and it shone down on the yard and the driveway. The reality hit her then. She was looking down on her happily ever after. This was where she was meant to be. Barbie had her dream house, her Ken and her family. Izzie smiled as she thought aloud.

"Now how do I get the pink convertible?" Ah yes life was perfect.

your love is a fast song  
and im dancing because im loved again  
my heart is in motion  
for the rhythm inside you  
your love is a slow song  
its resounding through my world again  
my heart is in motion  
for the song inside of you

_**Love is a Fast Song **Copeland_


End file.
